Naruto: Kitsune Witch Guardian
by The Swordslinger
Summary: What if the witches had someone who saw them for who they were, people who are hunted just because of what they are, people who are destructive by nature but not necessarily evil? What if he were their guardian ever since the witch hunts began? And what if he were a several centuries old, bitter, drunk, and cynical Naruto? Immortal, Powerful Naruto x Harem. Chapter 1 is prologue.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING, I just felt the need to write this due to my lack of serious protagonist in fucked up worlds, and the fact I was inspired by a small conversation I had with The Lord Of Pages.

**Harem** – Medusa, Arachne, Blair, Tsubaki, Mizune and Eruka. No more or else I'll have to kill someone because working with these girls alone will be challenging on its own, and putting an extra will mess the balance.

Warning: Slight Shibusen bashing, and a bit harder Shinigami and Black Star bashing. It's not out-right bashing like my other fics, but saying mostly why hunting women who act as nature intended them to be to get their souls for power/ego/glory/self-righteous bullshit is wrong.

**XXXXXX**

Prologue – Meet the Guardian

_My name is Uzumaki Naruto. After killing every single one of my enemies in a war long gone, I've wandered the world and watched as it changed. So far, my mood has gotten sourer thanks to the bastards who tried everything to ruin my life before I ended theirs. I don't have much of a purpose except for two things: annoy the Shinigami to get him to stop being such a childish twat, and kill everyone who tries to hurt a witch. That's all you need to know, you cunt._

XXXXXX

A calmly scowling, young, blond man in his mid-twenties strolled past the streets of an old, abandoned temple. He was dressed in an outfit that called the attention, an outfit better suited for the old Edo period: a black gi that was slightly opened to show the built of a heavyweight boxer with pure muscle and no fat, black hakama pants with red laces tying the end of the legs to the angle to give the legs a ballooning effect, an orange sash that kept a small bottle of sake on his left hip, and wooden sandals. His face was that of a strong man, no baby fat in it but with six strange whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks, and with cerulean eyes in a permanently bored/annoyed look. All his hair was in a spiky mop haircut, falling down to his scalp.

Night covered the skies, the moon was chuckling with blood pouring down its lips. That didn't mean there weren't any shadows lurking around. And he could sense where every single one of them were gathering. The man simply let out a small sigh before reaching into gi, pulling out an old Japanese pipe with gold decorations. He took a deep breath from it, savoring the clouds of burned tobacco, before letting out a ring of smoke.

Soon enough he found the place where all the shadows were gathering, a small stone sanctuary for the ladies of the night to gather safely. The moment he took a step in, was the same moment all the witches aimed their glares at him, aiming powerful spells on his persona. He looked at them in an uninterested, indifferent way while taking another breath from his pipe. Soon, the sight of him calmed every single one of the ladies and some even smiled as he stepped into their meeting. He became quiet and respectful, leaning on a wall and watching as they did their rituals and traditions with the company of his pipe… and some strange, casually dressed man watching after a little, tiny witch girl who had a lot of time to watch pass by before reaching puberty. Since he seemed to be looking over the little girl, he paid it no mind, and if the guy could fight, which he assumed he could seeing as he carried large cases of swords wrapped in police lines, then better for the little girl.

However, the little girl smiled brightly at the sight of the smoking, whiskered man, "Mifune, Mifune, it's The Guardian!" she said excitedly, aiming a finger at the smoking man.

The other witches were shocked, as one of the elder leaders, a witch in a long kimono with shoulder pads, whiskered cheeks and looking far too much like a cat, started to reprimand the child, "Angela Leon, watch your tone when speaking to Uzumaki-san! You should show respect to our one and only guardian."

The poor girl looked shamefully down, until a hand patted her chameleon hat, "Hey, hey, she's still a kid… I remember when you were like that too." Naruto said, aiming his pipe at the cat witch, "You even asked for my autograph." He added almost as an afterthought, making the elder witch blush and look down. The other witches started to giggle, but the glare of their elder silenced them as well as the presence of someone else.

"Nyamu!" said a small witch with half her face covered in bandages and her body hidden in a cloak sealed tightly with safety pins. Soon enough, the Witch Mass went on without further delay as Naruto watched out for any enemy around. Once it was over, it was everyone's turn to leave. Some of the witches bowed to the blond man, some even stared at him and his build with mild blushes. The whiskered black clad man watched as every single witch left cautiously back to their homes, until just him and two more people remained.

He narrowed his eyes a bit before moving from the wall and walking to the entrance where he was beckoned to go into by a finger. Once there, he stood with his arms crossed as he looked at the woman before him. The first figure wore a full body, sleeveless black suit with a hood that covered her blonde hair with two long bangs tied in a front braid, on her arms she displayed snake tattoos, and her golden eyes stared at him with an amused smirk as she stood before him in her bare feet. The second one was an androgynous girl with short pink hair, pulling at her long-sleeved black dress as if to keep it from being blown up, she nervously looked around her as if something were to jump from the shadows.

Naruto put out his pipe and had one hand hovering over his sake bottle, "At a time like this, I'd think Mabaa would have gotten a clue and kick you out." he said calmly, looking at the smaller woman before him.

Medusa chuckled, leaning back and letting the arrow tail of her suit stab the ground so she could hover above it cross-legged, "Still the same bitter old man, I see."

"Truth be told, I am starting to feel a bit old." the large man said as he looked at the pink-haired shy girl, before looking at the snake witch, "I watched over you and let you and your sisters try to climb my back when you were still in diapers. Back in the days before the Shinigami started to hunt you all… What happened to that sweet little girl who I used to make barbequed snakes with when she and her sisters weren't trying to impress me with their magic?"

Medusa closed her eyes, keeping her smirk but in a calmer and even relaxed manner, "She grew tired of the tyranny of Death over us, so she decided to do something about it… What about you?"

"I'm still making sure the brat's Little Killer Camp doesn't claim more souls." He said firmly.

"But what if it doesn't work forever? It's only a matter of time before they outnumber the witches, and not even you would be able to protect all of them." she said, standing her ground.

"Thus why I keep on beating the snot-nosed brat's troops senseless to keep y- the witches safe." He said, a bit strained before he said the last three words, as if something else would have come out. Now it was a good time to grab his bottle of sake, uncork it and, after a politely declined offer from Medusa to take a swig, drank one loud gulp, "I killed half his army when he hunted Arachne down as I tried to talk some sense into him to not hunt all of the witches… But then, one side angered another and you know the rest…" he said without slurring in the slightest after taking a drink of a sake so finely made that by all rights should have dropped an adult elephant with one single sip.

Medusa chuckled, "And yet, you still protect us. You seem to be on our side already."

Naruto chuckled bitterly, "I'm just on the side of those who don't deserve to have their souls taken and eaten by brats who think killing is fine so long as they have a reason to. Whatever made you think I'd be on your side, you little snake?" he then simply turned around, walking towards the pink haired girl, "I only let you live so long as she can have something to look forward to." He said while gently putting a hand on the girl's head.

Chrona did something no soul would think capable of her, she smiled, enjoying the warmth of his hand on her scalp as he gently caressed her hair, "Thanks, Papa."

Naruto groaned at that, "Please, just… Do me a favor and don't call me that, ok? It's just… too awkward…" he retrieved his hand from her head and scratched the back of his own head. He wanted to say something else, just one more thing, something to try to cheer her up. But alas, duty called. The trio looked up into the sky as a golden ball of light zipped around the stars, before landing right in front of the blond. Naruto watched as the object revealed itself to be a fox made of a strange golden energy that moved in ways that made it seem like a kitsune with golden fire instead of fur.

The blond groaned, it was a special spell he and the witches made to send him a call for help in case they were attacked by using a special artifact infused by his chakra. He looked at Medusa, who just crossed her arms and let her hood shadow her face, "Go, we both know it's your duty. But this just proves my point… Shibusen hunting us down is a threat we need taken down sooner than later."

"I'll give the brat a piece of my mind." Naruto said as he petted the fox's head, the small vulpine aimed his nose to one side, like a hound who had found the hunter's prey. He was gone in an instant in a flash of yellow light along with the golden fox, leaving Medusa looking at where he had been with a sour look.

"Chrona, time to go, we need more souls." The witch said as she started to walk off.

"Do you think Papa will be alright? You've said the Shinigami has been increasing his forces of attack due to Papa messing with him, Medusa-sama." The girl said, which irritated her host.

"Papa! Papa! Why don't you just pipe down?! That old fart isn't even that great! Once I get all the souls I need, I'll beat him to a pulp with my pinky." said Ragnarok, materializing on his partner's back to try to bonk her, only to get a soul-freezing glare from Medusa.

"If you hurt my daughter, then who do you think will hunt us down?" the snake witch said, daring the black blood monster to say anything that'd make his grave deeper, "Or do you want me to call him back so you can tell him what you think of him behind his back?"

"Piping down now." was all the now humbled Ragnarok said.

XXXXXX

There was a small, abandoned town in the middle of the desert surrounding Shibusen. Far, far away from the academy of witch hunters was the ghost town that a few witches called their home. Houses were made of old, dry wood, glass windows were covered in planks or broken, and dust and sand covered most of it. But it was still cozy and allowed a group of four witches to live peacefully under the nose of Shibusen. It wasn't, however, until they needed supplies that they had been found and then targeted by the Meisters. They ran all the way back to their hideout, hoping to have lost them, but due to the fact they needed their supplies, thay were slowed down as the Meisters gave them chase.

And now, here they were cowering in their home as they held each other's hands, standing in a circle and trying to keep the magical barrier up until their hunters finally gave up and left. But the witches were terrified, more and more high-class Meisters had been coming out to get their souls and feed them to their weapons. They were not as frequent as before, but these guys could do more than give a fight. Worse part was that they hadn't gotten anything, their stocks were empty, and they were starting to feel weakened because of the lack of food and water. And what was worse, their entire stock was outside, right with the Meisters.

"Mama…" one of them said, a little, four year old witch with a squirrel shaped hat and short brown hair. "I'm very tired… And hungry… I wanna…"

"I know, sweetie. Just hold on… Please." Her mother said, trying to get her to stand up. The group was all the same, and they had to ask the poor girl to help them put up the barrier.

And that was when they heard a loud thud, followed by a louder cry of pain: "WH-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GUY?!"

There were yelps, screams, the sound of crumbling buildings, and the clash of metal against metal echoing through the air. Then they just knew, he had arrived. The witches dropped the barrier and stepped out of their hideout to see the form of the guardian of all witches blowing smoke from his pipe as beaten and bruised Meisters aimed their weapons at him. Naruto turned around to look at the small group, aiming a finger to one side, "Is that yours?" he motioned to a large wooden wagon that contained all their food and water.

The little witch nodded, which made Naruto ignore the Meisters, walk to the wagon and lift it up with just one arm above his head, not even making any effort to lift it like it was made of air. He gently put the wagon near the home, which made one of the Meisters think he had a chance to take this monster of a man down. "Mister, behind you!" the little one shouted.

Naruto sighed as he raised up one arm. The sound of steel hitting steel echoed once again on the ghost town as the blond gave a dead-pan look at the witch hunter, "You'd think by now you'd have learned something." He said, while his arm blocked a halberd with nothing but its skin, and a strange, golden energy cloak that acted as a second skin, merging perfectly with Naruto's arm to create a bio-organic armor. He kicked the Meister in the gut, making sure to break his ribs while sending him flying back. The others charged, thinking they found an opening only to have their weapons meeting once again with Naruto's chakra cloak protecting his neck, heart and guts from a katana, a broadsword and a spear respectively.

The next moments were mostly Naruto beating the Meisters to a bloody pulp and abusing his chakra armor ability to defend himself and add more strength to his attacks. Once done beating the shit out of the Meisters, he took a wreath from his pipe. Blowing out a thick cloud of smoke, the witches hiding behind their protector shed tears of relief, joy, and thankfulness as the Man known as The Guardian to many witches protected them and guarded them as he had for centuries. The young child waddled over to Naruto and hugged his leg in gratefulness. He blew out another wreath of smoke in response, before placing a soft hand on her head and rubbing it kindly.

"D-Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?!" one of the hunters asked in a fit of rage as he tried to get up, "We're hunting witches here, we are from Shibusen, the good guy-" and that's as far as he went before a golden armored arm grabbed him by his jaw, threatening to break it if the crunches and muffled screams of pain the grip caused were any indication.

"And I don't give a shit." Naruto said as he kicked the other two out with his golden chakra strengthening his leg. He lifted the Meister up by his jaw and pulled him close to eye level. "Do you want to know why I protect witches? It's because they asked me to when your god started to hunt them instead of trying to talk to them! That stupid brat sent a lot of idiots like you after countless women who never did a damn thing, except being how nature intended them to be. You think I'd give a shit what a moron who didn't even got out of his mother's womb when I had roamed the world in my first centuries of life?"

The other hunters had run off, so Naruto lifted the one he was breaking his jaw and threw him at his friends, making them fall like bowling pins. The blond put away his pipe and grabbed his bottle of sake before walking off, "I should get going, and you should too, ladies." He said loud enough to be heard, "If you don't have a shelter, there's another abandoned town south from here, the food in your wagon should be enough for the trip. If you get there, tell the witches form the town who sent you."

And before any of them could say a thing, he was gone.

XXXXXX

Naruto was currently in Death City, the same city that the one responsible of opening witch hunts lived in. Fortunately for him, the witches had shared some of their magic for his centuries of loyal duty saving them from the Meisters, and he was allowed to have his soul protected from even the best of sensors so no alarms blared. Death couldn't know where he was if he tried to thanks to the combined efforts of the witches. Speaking of witches, the blond was enjoying the company of two of them in the bar El ChupaCabra as they refilled his bottle of booze. It was a fine cabaret, but he never came here for pleasure, just for booze or to check up on the duo who was currently attending him. Both had brown hair, wore fine dresses, but had different hair-styles.

"So, you didn't ask them for anything in return, didn't even let them thank you?" the one with long hair pulled back, Risa, asked a bit dumbfounded.

"That's a bit cruel, Naruto-sama." The short haired one, Arisa, said a bit sad.

The blond let out a sigh after finishing his third bottle of whiskey in one go, "It's alright, I grew used to protecting you girls, I don't need any gratitude. You girls help me get booze, food and a roof when I need them, and I keep on beating those who try to hurt you."

Arisa brightened up at that. "Well, you're the only one protecting us."

Risa nodded, "And on that note… well…"

Naruto stopped mid-sip to look at the now fidgeting witches, "What is it?"

"You know Medusa is interested in taking down Shibusen along her sister Arachne-sama, right?" Arisa said, looking down at the mention of her boss.

Risa let out a dreaded sigh, "She's… um…"

"Out with it, girls." Naruto said as he returned to his best friend in the whole world, booze, "If I can take Medusa experimenting on her child by beating her ass to the ground, and Arachne making demon weapons by killing half her troops, beating her creepy bug butler half to death and then spanking her like the spoiled child she is, I can take whatever the Hell the little snake's doing."

Both gulped, but told the truth, "She's working at Shibusen."

And Naruto discovered that the best way to waste a perfect bottle of very expensive whisky is to at least sample it before spitting it out in shock.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Now that the prologue's over, I'll try to update a new chapter soon since I've been dying to make a Naruto/Soul Eater crossover, as some of my first readers may know. But now I think it's time to give my most popular fic an update, care to guess which one it is?**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING, I'm just a simple man who wishes he had an epic story of his own.

**Harem** – Medusa, Arachne, Blair, Tsubaki, Mizune and Eruka. I might add the Thompson sisters, but that'd be as far as I'd stretch it before kissing a shotgun and pulling the trigger if I added another.

**XXXXXX**

Learning the hard way

To Medusa, it was a first, new, fresh and joyous day as she walked in Shibusen with a lab coat. Her office was nice, very spacious, and the beds would provide great nap time for her and for any interesting test subject the Shinigami would unknowingly send to her. The only thing that'd make it better would be a nice bottle of champagne, teasing Naruto about it, and rubbing her plans in her sisters' faces to show that being the youngest doesn't mean she's the runt. Soon some of her wishes came true, she just had to replace the champagne with very powerful booze, and the rubbing plans in faces would be held until she defeated the god of death.

"There are times I wonder if you want me to kill you." The blond said from his perch on the window, sitting on it with one leg swinging outside.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." She said as she closed the door, before walking to him with a sway in her hips, "I know you don't approve of my methods."

"Should I have left a scar on you as a reminder?" he asked roughly. His mood was sour, he had his pipe nowhere in sight, and his glare was cold, very, very cold.

Medusa chuckled as she leaned in to him, placing her finger to his tightly pursed lips, "Then who'd take care of Chrona?" she asked tauntingly, "You're too busy taking care of witches around the world when not wandering. You're no parent material… You try, and you're sweet when you do, but sooner or later you'd have to leave her alone, again and again, like you did with me."

Naruto then surprised her as he hugged her close, putting her face in his chest as he hugged her, "You truly love guilt-tripping an old man, don't you?" he said with gritted teeth.

Medusa grinned softly as she buried her face a bit more in his torso and hugged him back, "I understand why you did it… You had to hunt all those who would try to hurt others. You were the inspiration to make Shibusen what it was, you inspired that dumb Shinigami to try to protect the weak. And… you were the one who made three little girls very happy whenever you kept them safe or played with them."

He let out a groan, patted her head, running his fingers in her amber locks, and spoke sincerely, "It's all I was ever good for. I found groups of women thrown out of their own birthplaces because of being different; I couldn't just stand there and keep my mouth shut. Then I just wandered the world, doing the same every time I met the same situation… Until I met three little girls I wanted to keep with me…"

"But you couldn't, because if you set roots with us, those other witches would have been tortured before being burned, hanged, decapitated or left to rot in a cell forever alone." She pulled out and he stepped into the office, she motioned for him to take a seat while she searched for a glass or something for them to drink as he pulled out his bottle of booze. Once they had a table set and ready for them to have a simple drinking night, she smiled, "Why are you truly here?"

He groaned, he had readied himself for this, but now it was too awkward, "I want to make sure you don't do anything stupid… and to have a little spy in the enemy's headquarters."

Medusa's eyes widened beyond what she thought anatomically impossible, "Y-You're okay with this plan?" she said in a forced whisper, she was about to yelp, but her self-control allowed her to remain quite in case of eavesdropper.

Naruto sighed, serving both of them a drink before raising his cup, "Just to make sure I can protect the witches before the attacks happen, and to keep my eye on whatever little plan you may have."

Medusa grinned smugly, doing so in a challenging manner, "Well, if you keep the simpleton's witch hunt to its lowest, that's a risk I'm willing to take." Both cheered, touching he cups before gulping them down in one go. Medusa felt the strong alcohol get to her. She was already a strong drinker, came with the family and wanting to spend time with the immortal. But the booze Naruto had was out of this world, he claimed that he had a special connection to it, and it proved to be worth it. She felt how she enjoyed herself, leaning back in her chair, letting her coat open as she puffed her chest for Naruto to see. Her cheeks were flushed from the booze, and his were from the sight… and her bare feet were massaging his thighs… damned foot fetish of hers.

He groaned, "I came here to get drunk with you, speak about the info on Death's missions for the Junior Killer Troop, and be on my merry way to fuck shit up. I didn't come here to give Chrona a sibling."

Medusa cackled, "Come on, I was thinking we could go for twins."

The blond man grunted as he moved his seat away when her feet tried to reach too far into his legs. "So you have more kids to experiment on? You're like another snake pervert I met, but at least you're straight and have boobs. Unfortunately, you look like a cunt and act like one." He grabbed his bottle and chugged it down.

Medusa chuckled, "Well, I am willing to do anything that makes you happy and keeps you happy, even if it goes against your wishes." She said as she sat straight, looking at him with her trademark smirk, "I will defeat the Shinigami whether you want it or not, and to do that I need Chrona and the Black Blood I developed thanks to all those years of study on your demonic side."

He pulled her close by her collar to both were face to face, "I swear, if you ever harm that girl after what you did to her…"

"I won't… I still remember the beating you gave me when I told you of my plan." She said, still smirking, "But I count on two things: one, you also want to see Death paying for what he's done by becoming the judge, jury and executioner of all witches, maybe not in the same level as I do but you still would like to see him stop huntingus; and two, you don't want Chrona to lose her mother at the hands of her other reason to live."

Naruto shook his head, "No… I also don't want to lose that little girl who made me company when I felt truly alone." He said as he looked at her dead serious.

Medusa giggled in a good-natured manner, "It's what I love about you, and you still want to see the good side on me… I don't know if it's foolish or just part of your charm."

"I just want Chrona to have a mother, a mother who shows her love." He said, threateningly for his left hand was covered in his golden chakra armor, forming a claw with nails sharp enough to cut diamonds.

Medusa sighed, "She wants to go to a theme park… She says she doesn't know how to deal with them, so, if you have some free time-"

"I'll be there, and if I'm requested to protect a witch I'll kill the offender and be back before you or Chrona know it." He said to silence her.

Medusa nodded, she actually looked up to spend time with him.

XXXXXX

It was weird, for both Medusa and Chrona, to walk through a city's streets while wearing normal clothing. Thanks to Naruto's methods of instant transportation they didn't need a ticket or do much other than get themselves ready for a day at a theme park while he went to get them. Medusa wore, as one would have guessed, all black: a sleeveless, shoulder-less, knee-length dress with frills at the end, and simple sandals. However, she wore a white sun hat with a black ribbon tied around her head, all to protect her pale skin from the sun which, being noon, smiled as bright as it shone down on Shibusen. Beside her was Chrona wearing a present from the man she called Papa, a white dress with a very short skirt, pink knee-length pants and matching pink sandals.

But it was even weirder to see Naruto with his hair combed backwards and wearing normal clothing… Well, more normal than a samurai outfit: an orange, buttoned Hawaiian shirt with white palm trees decorating it, matching white pants and brown work shoes. He ruffled his hair, pulling it backwards again, as he felt uncomfortable while waiting for the duo to arrive. Once they were there, he wasn't ready for the pinkette to run at him with a bright smile.

"Thanks, Papa!" Chrona said as she buried her face in the large man's chest, making him feel even more awkward as the trio walked to the amusement park.

"Geesh, please try not to say that much… It's still weird for me." He admitted with a slight blush.

Medusa chuckled, "Is the idea of being seen as a father figure such a strange thought?"

"Can't deny that…" he groaned as he once again ruffled his hair, "Mine was a disaster, and I'd be lying if I said I don't want to punch his face. So I don't know how to deal with this."

Chrona smiled brightly at him, "But Papa makes me feel so… so… it gives me a feeling I like to have, something I don't know how to deal with but that is different from the things that scare me."

Medusa added in her two cents, "And you were there to protect her, take care of her, and be there for her childhood."

"Don't try to butter me up." Naruto said dryly, placing a protective hand on Chrona's head, "I know what you did when I was busy protecting witches after the Meisters took notice of my absence to keep Chrona safe. You think I'd ever let that go?"

Medusa smirked, "I think you will… even if just for this day. After all, Chrona wanted to spend time with her Papa."

Naruto glared at her, but took Chrona's hand in his to help her deal with parks. But as they walked, he little girl looked down, "Papa, do you… do you hate Medusa-sama?"

He let out a tired sigh, "No… She just does things that anger me, like putting that annoying blob twat inside you."

"What did you call me you… you…" Ragnarok, who had been about to pop out of Chrona's back, was remembered by Medusa's killing intent to not get out in public, so he whispered, "You think I fear you?" he asked the blond man, while sounding as threatening as a newborn kitten.

"So, Chrona-chan, where do you want to go?" the girl's father figure asked.

He girl put a finger to her lips, "I-I'm not sure… I don't know how to deal with you and Medusa-sama in a theme park."

"Hey, are you two ignoring me?!" the black blood demon asked in a louder whisper, and to reply, Naruto walked with Chrona, still holding her hand while Medusa followed them, and suggested things for the shy girl to try out, mainly those that were for all ages and didn't include scares. So, yes, they ignored the little demon all day long.

XXXXXX

It had been some time since Medusa had entered Shibusen. She had done her services of telling Naruto of any witch attack to prevent them while he allowed her to remain there as he kept an eye around on the snake witch. He was back to his samurai clothes, still keeping the bottle of booze around for any incoming headache Medusa might give him. But for now it was just him, his pipe, the booze, and three pumpkins in a big, deserted, dried up forest. The blond breathed out a moderate amount of smoke as he smelled the air, it reeked of pumpkins.

He looked at the ground as he heard the sound of something slithering towards him. He sighed and stomped on Medusa's snake, deliberately causing it pain because, even if he had a child with the witch, he hated snakes. The reptile had a paper in its mouth, so he took it and let go of the animal which vanished, showing that it was just made out of the witch's magical power. The letter was rather simple but had all the details he needed:

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you receive this letter that means you got to the right forest as I told you to. The witch who lives there remains a mystery even to me. She might as well be a great powerful entity or something else entirely. What I know is her name: Blair. Death has sent a Meister, a scythe wielder named Maka Albarn, a young prodigy who is an overachiever. Her partner, the scythe Soul Eater Evans, is a laidback, egocentric boy who aspires to be a Death Scythe. Both have gathered ninety nine souls that fell into the path of the Kishin, so all they need to make Soul's wish become true is Blair's soul. I'd recommend you to kill them, but they are young, around Chrona's age – _Naruto was surprised to say the least, he thought Medusa had turned on a new leaf... until reading he rest_ – and they might make perfect test subjects, so let them leave, or better yet, injure them enough to send them to my office._

_Love, Medusa._

_P.S. Come back when you're done, I have other interesting students for you to follow. They're not only possible parts of my plan, but have the means to take down witches and their souls._

Naruto breathed out a ring of smoke while he burned the letter by applying some of his demonic chakra to it, watching as the red energy turned the paper into ashes. He took a sip from his bottle before walking to the house, and when he saw it, his brow almost hit the laughing moon in the sky. In another time, he would have laughed at the design, or maybe even asked loudly with great disbelief if the owner was on drugs. But now, after being around the world longer than the god of death, he simply shrugged and walked to the large Halloween pumpkin shaped building before knocking gently on the door. After a few minutes, he was met with a hand aimed at his face, along the chant of the next words:

"Pum Pumpkin Pumpkin… Halloween Cannon!"

A loud explosion, a massive cloud of smoke and a pumpkin shaped energy blast later, Blair made her presence known as she was about to take a bath. She was in her dress, but barefoot, her legs exposed and while she still kept her hat she had started to unbutton the back of her dress. She smiled as she looked at the large cloud of smoke before her with her amber eyes while passing her fingers through her long purple hair. "Ah… Getting rid of those Shibusen kids is starting to tire Blair out. Good thing I ordered that special bathing powder."

And with that, she nodded to herself in pride as she decided to scrub all her worries away… Until two pair of large, strong hands grabbed her by the arms and pulled her closer to the pissed off Naruto, whose face was covered by his chakra cloak armor the instant he saw the ball of energy, "You should really mind know who you're dealing with before trying to blast his face off." He said to the very nervous cat, who was obviously terrified that this guy didn't fly back to Death City like all the others who had tried to get her soul. And then he noted something wrong with the girl, something in her aura, "You… You're not a witch?"

Blair rolled her eyes, "Well, duh! And finally some Shibusen can tell that mean old Grim Reaper that Blair should be off his list of targets." She said with slight irritation, as if she had found that instead of being given chocolate milk she had been given regular diet milk.

"I'm not with the shinigami." Naruto said dryly as he let go of the girl, "And I came here to keep the twat's Kiddy Murder Camp away from you… Blair, was it?"

Said girl blinked in disbelief, "You honestly don't want to hunt me down or take me to Shibusen? Far as Blair knows, you just need to hand them over a witch and you'd be rich, like rolling in dough rich."

"Not my style." The blond said with a shrug, "Besides, I protect witches."

Blair's eyes widened when she recognized who she was talking to, "You're Uzumaki Naruto, as in, the Witch Guardian?"

"Title's a bit cliché for my tastes, to be honest. But yes, I'm often called the Guardian or something of the like."

Blair got a devilish smile, "Then, would you mind lending Blair a hand?"

XXXXXX

Maka and Soul had already entered the dried up forest, waiting for any sign of the witch or her hideout. They could listen to the purple haired "witch" singing as she took a bath from her pumpkin house. But they certainly didn't expect to see a towering man sitting on the front door with a pipe in hand. Naruto blew three rings of smoke as he watched the duo give him weirded out looks. He examined them carefully, they really were jus kids, the same age as Chrona indeed. It was hard to believe, but they were trying to kill a "witch" so his duty was more than obvious for him.

"Who are you, old man?" Soul asked with a raised brow at the calmly sitting and smoking man.

"Just a friend of Blair's, doing her a favor." The immortal said as he got up, grabbed his neck with his pipe-free hand and cracked its vertebrae into place, "But you should introduce yourself first, manners and all."

Maka coughed into her fist to get her composure, "Alright. We're-"

"You know what? Fuck the introductions." Naruto interrupted the pigtailed girl, aiming his pipe at the sharp teethed boy, "I'm gonna call him Butt-puppy." He then aimed his pipe at the girl, "And you'll be… Hmm… something with slutty skirts…"

Maka blushed furiously as she covered her skirt with her hands while Soul would take none of that shit, "The Hell, old man?! Who the flying fuck do you think you are?!"

The petite girl also roared, "You're already in deep problem by helping a witch, so why-"

"Helping her? Helping her?!" Naruto's mood soured more than theirs combined, if the grip on his pipe that threatened to split it in two said anything, "You stupid brats think I'm doing her fucking laundry?! I'm saving her from idiots like you!" Naruto was truly furious, making the duo step back with dumbfounded looks. "You Shibusen assholes think the world's yours to decide who to kill and just because they're either witches or different from you. If we all were back to the ages where humans turning into weapons didn't exist, then Butt-puppy would've been burned at the fucking stake for being able to eat souls."

"Those are the rules of Lord Death." Maka said as she grabbed Soul, who turned into a very large scythe, "They were created to protect the order of this world, and witches are-"

"Listen, you little slut." Naruto cut her off with venom in his voice, "Witches are how nature intended them to be. They're chaotic, yes, but have you ever thought if at least one of them tried to be good, to do something like heal a puppy who was beaten by an asshole, that they could live with you? Or is your so precious shinigami the one to decide whether or not you should let her enjoy her life?"

Maka backed away as she looked at Naruto walk towards her as he dropped his bottle of sake to the ground, putting off his pipe and returning it to his sash. She wanted to retort, but Soul beat her to the punch, "But Blair's a target given to us by Lord Death, so she-"

"Butt-puppy, do you want to play dead?" Naruto asked as he stopped, took off his wooden sandals and then took his gi off, showing pure muscle all over his body. "You and the little tart are just one step away from becoming worm food. So, tell me, did you or her even ask what Blair did, or why should she be killed?"

The schoolgirl and her partner were stunned. They couldn't move, they couldn't breathe… He… He was right. Blair had done nothing. They knew nothing of her, and not even the god of death knew if she was truly evil or not. With a sigh of defeat, Maka hung her head down and replied, "No…"

Naruto nodded, "Good that you recognize that, because I'm taking all of your souls."

"What?!" the duo asked, getting ready for action.

The blond stretched his arms a bit, "You are a Meister and a weapon aiming to get a witch's soul, so you must have worked your asses off to get the required ninety nine souls from murderous douches… I'm just going to give you a punishment, a little reminder of why you and that twat of Death should think twice before attacking a witch."

Soul scowled, "Sorry, old man, but we're not giving them away that easy."

Maka nodded, "That's right; we worked very hard for this. It's our dream to make the best Death Scythe out of Soul-"

"So, your dream requires you to kill a woman who could be innocent, huh?" Naruto said, making the guilt hit the duo once again. The blond finally had enough, "I hope your little dream means you can fight for it, because I will teach you a lesson the hard way."

Naruto walked to them, calmly, making Soul nervous, "Maka, this old fart is either crazy or very dangerous. He doesn't even have a weapon."

His partner nodded, "But we've faced worse than just a simple man, besides, he's emitting a very weak soul wavelength, so he must be all talk."

"Wanna find out?" Naruto said, startling the duo. He had appeared right before them, arms opened to the sides and standing right in front of Maka. He had been at least a good nine yards away from them, and now here he was. Maka flipped back and held Soul tightly in her hands, watching for any form of aggression coming from this man. Naruto smirked mockingly, "Come on, little one, try and hit me with your little Butt-puppy." He slammed his palms to his chest to emphasize the large opening he was giving her.

Maka grew angry, "You asked for it!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and made for a slash across Naruto's chest, only to flip mid-charge, use Soul as a pole by stabbing the blade on the ground to spin around and deliver a kick to the blond man's chest. She looked up, to see him flinch or anything… She found him scowling at her.

"So, killing a witch is fine, but killing an old man is not in your book?" he asked as he grabbed her leg and lifted her up, holding her high so both were face to face. Maka, now cursing her choice of clothing, had one hand gripping Soul and the other trying to cover her simple white panties with her skirt. "If you want to get to Blair or any witch in this world, you'll have to get past me."

"Done already!" Soul said as he morphed back to his human form, but keeping one arm as a scythe. He ran at the blond from behind, blade ready to cut off his head, only for him and Maka to gape at the chakra armor protecting Naruto like a second skin made of golden steel. The blond growled as he swung Maka around, using her as a bat to hit Soul and send them both flying back to where they came from.

"W-What the Hell was that?!" Maka asked as she and Soul got up, her partner back into his weapon form. They looked as Naruto walked towards them.

"The only reason I took off my gi was because I didn't want it to be cut." Naruto said as he lifted his right arm and covered it in his chakra cloak armor, "This is my own natural defense, kids. Made from my own inner energy, creating the perfect body armor against all kinds of attacks be it brute force or soul wavelengths." He then punched a tree nearby, his entire arm passing right through, "You can't hurt me, Butt-puppy." He said as he pulled his arm out of the log with a swift yank, causing the tree to break and fall down from his simple brute force.

Soul growled, "Come on, Maka, we can't let this ass talk all that shit without giving him a fucking scratch!" his partner nodded and ran at the man. She swung at him, as if dancing along her weapon. Naruto watched her moves and raised his arms, covered in his golden chakra to block the blade. This girl knew her way around a battle, she danced beautifully along her partner; he had to admit that. He kept his ground, watching as she twirled Soul in her fingers, dancing faster and faster along her partner. Maka also watched his movements, observing how his golden chakra moved around his body for its source or anything to hit.

And in one second, Naruto grew bored. Maka watched as he raised a hand and grabbed the scythe's blade in it, not even using his golden chakra to protect himself. Both witch hunters were shocked as he grinned at them, "Is that it?" he asked, gripping the blade, which caused his blood to spill around it and sickening Soul. "You Shibusen brats think it's cool that you slice up an enemy and just their souls pop out. Ever thought of the blood, the pain, or the fact that you're actually a murderer?"

His other hand instantly met Maka's gut as a fist. The schoolgirl gasped at the powerful hook, stepping back as she let go of Soul and fell to her knees. Naruto was true to his word, he didn't hold back. He let go of the scythe and watched as it fell to the ground while Soul cried out to his partner, "Maka! Maka, get up! Come on, just pick me up! Maka!"

The girl was too dizzy to move, she just watched as Naruto loomed over her as he raised his bloodied hand to her. She closed her eyes, and heard someone groan. She looked up at Soul, grabbing Naruto's hand in both hands to keep him away from Maka, trying to push the larger man away. Naruto smirked, "You're caring when you want to be, Butt-puppy." He stepped forward, pushing Soul without any effort, making the scythe's feet skid through the dirt path, "But I'm not here for your girlfriend." And before Soul could say a thing, Naruto's other hand gripped him by the throat, lifting him up, "I just needed to get her way from you."

"You're a bit cruel, don't you think?" Blair asked, fully clothed, as she stepped towards the trio.

Naruto scoffed, "Only way Shibusen brats can learn a thing is if I beat it into their brains." He looked at her, Blair had a small purple orb in her hands, "Is that it?"

"Yes, it wasn't easy, but after a nice bath Blair was able to feel like new before Blair truly felt like new." The "witch" said with a large smile.

"Y-You're Blair the witch?" Maka asked with a gasp, she was still getting her breath back.

"And this is her soul." Naruto said as the purple haired beauty gave it to him. "The soul… of a cat." Maka and Soul's jaws dropped at what they heard, they looked at the supposed witch who smiled and pulled her hat off, revealing dual puffy cat ears.

She grinned, "Blair's not a witch, but sadly Shibusen misjudged badly that she is a cat with lots of magic!"

Naruto grinned too, "And since you're required to have ninety nine Kishin souls and a witch soul… Guess what happens when the last soul doesn't count."

"W-Wait, so this is how… You wouldn't dare!" Soul cried as he tried to pry himself off the man's grip.

"Say: 'Ah' and then swallow."

"Fuck you!"

Naruto kneed Soul right in the nads, which definitely got him to open his mouth to swallow Blair's soul, said soul that muffled a very loud scream, followed by the high-pitched words of, "You're… a… prick…"

XXXXXX

"And that's what happened." The duo said with their heads hung low before the window in which they spoke to Death.

The goofy masked god nodded, "That's too bad, so he's taught another of his lessons."

"Lord Death, you know that man?" Maka asked at the mask looking at them through his mirror.

"His name's Uzumaki Naruto. He used to be a bounty hunter working for me, but when the witch hunts began, he took their side."

Maka made the math rather well, "The witch hunts didn't begin until centuries ago, that means he's-"

"He's immortal, yes." The shinigami sighed, "I admit I made a lot of mistakes which he'll never forgive me for, but we both have our own lines of work. The witches are far too destructive, not to mention some of them are planning to take us down. Naruto lets them do so, though he keeps an eye on them to stop them from doing very harsh things."

"Wait, so what the Hell is he? He's with the witches, but will turn on them?" Soul asked while scratching his head.

Death nodded, "He's neutral in some regards. There have been times in the past he has stepped aside to let us take down very dangerous witches who have gone off the deep end, like the one who made Maka-chan's father a Death Scythe. But it was only because even the entire society of witches considered them a threat to their world." He looked down in shame, "I'm afraid to say that's all the help Naruto will ever give us. He's still loyal to the witches and if any if them are in danger and he thinks they deserve his help, then he'll fight against us no matter what."

"Then why haven't you tried to fight him?" Soul asked rather bashfully, making Maka elbow him for his rudeness.

Death sighed, "There's a high reward for his head." He said, pulling out a poster with a perfectly drawn picture of the blond man, but the paper was ancient, real, real old. "His head has been given the price of five hundred million ryo."

"What the?! How can… Who could pay such a large amount?!" Maka asked in shock at the large sum of money… Her mind started to wander what to do with it, and Soul couldn't say his own brain wasn't making him dream of the same.

"It's a reward that has been up ever since the witch hunts began… After he killed half my and the enemy's troops." Death explained, making the duo go silent with shock, "He didn't take any sides that day. He turned to both me and the witch who started it all, Arachne, and told us to stop the war. Arachne retreated and disappeared, so the humans who were afraid of the witches and hated them started to hunt them out of the sorrow and hatred born from the fight. Since then, Naruto's been fighting for the witches to keep them safe. At first, he had killed half of Arachne's troops, trying to get her to stop before other witches were hurt… and then the humans started to attack them."

Maka connected the dots, "So the troops that he killed from your army, the reason why he has such a high reward… Is because he killed those who had targeted other witches instead of the one who started it all?"

"The reward is the collective money by those people's families and the part of my army that survived facing him." Death explained, "That day, he stood alone as the witches escaped from us, all to protect them no matter the cost. Witches are naturally destructive and chaotic; I made Shibusen to bring order to the world. But just one man thought they deserved a chance eight centuries ago."

"Lord Death.. what he said, about us hunting…" Maka started, looking down.

"I can't say he's wrong, but there are witches who have tried the impossible to take us down. We can't sit still." The shinigami said in a soft tone.

Maka nodded, "I understand that… But if I ever meet him again… What shall I do?"

"In all honesty, step aside." Death said simply, "Now, I think you two deserve a rest, get back home and sleep. Classes will start soon."

The two nodded and walked away.

Meanwhile, a simple shadow looked down on the duo, petting a cat in its chest as he laid on a simple roof, "You like those kids, don't ya, nya?"

"Seems not all of them are morons. If those two took my words seriously, then it's a little step to getting some sense into Shibusen."

"So, why haven't you spoken directly to the shinigami?"

"Because, one, I hate him for being an idiot, and two, he also wants peace… But he has his hands tied up, and all thanks to the morons who tried to hunt witches all those years ago and portray every single one of them as the epitome of evil."

"Did you really kill so many?"

"Not one of my proudest moments, but yes."

He felt more weight on him, as Blair smirked down on him in her human form, "You did it to protect them, don't forget that."

He chuckled, "That's the only thing I know for real. That and that beating Shibusen punks gets me thirsty… Wanna go get a drink? I know this real nice bar, the drinks are free because their employees are friends of a friend."

Blair tilted her head to one side, "Is it a fun place?"

"Depends on your point of view. But if you want to get drunk stupid, it's a good place to start."

The cat smiled widely, "Well, I'm sold!"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Was Naruto cruel? Well, yes, that's how he'll be to anyone hunting a witch for something he'll think of as stupid. Also, some of you asked of Naruto being Chrona's father. To be honest, my first intention was to not make him her father, but now… well, I'm not giving anything away, I'll just keep it as a surprise. Some of you were confused, but just in case any surprise pops out I'll keep things according to the manga, except Chrona's gender which only God knows what it is. I went with Chrona being a girl out of despair mostly and because, in all honesty, so many dresses don't help to see Chrona as a male.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING, if I did then Tsubaki would have had a partner who worried about her and cared for her instead of being self-centered.

**Harem** – Medusa, Arachne, Blair, Tsubaki, Mizune and Eruka and I think I will add the Thompson sisters, and that's as far as I'll stretch it.

**XXXXXX**

Collision of ego

It was a peaceful day at Death City, birds chirped, the sun shone, and Naruto was smoking peacefully atop Shibusen, watching over the kids and for once having nothing in particular to do for now. At least, it'd stay this way until Medusa found another witch in danger. Blair rested on his head, sleeping peacefully in her cat form, a small purple cat with the same hat atop her furry head covering her from the sun's light. Medusa had yet to send him a letter and business was slow on beating Shibusen students. It was actually kinda nice, not having to fight, no witches calling him to save their lives from guys who thought they were doing the right thing and, most importantly, he was having peace and quiet with his pipe, his favorite booze and a nice companion.

However, it all came to a halt when listening to the sound of something slithering. His and Blair's ears perked up and they looked at a snake crawling towards them. He sighed, reached into his robes and pulled out a simple kunai. The snake was instantly nailed in the head, right between the eyes, which prompted it to let go of the letter. It turned out to have the name of a certain witch that he met a few nights ago, Angela Leon, the small chameleon witch that had been ecstatic at meeting him in the last Witch Mass. There was a map inside the letter that, he presumed, had the little girl's address. It also had information on mafia groups after her.

'_The mafia comes first, if that samurai who was with her needs help I hope they're smart enough to call me._' He also felt a bit sick about her being hunted. "Targeting kids now? Humans, demons, they're all truly getting greedier with each passing day." he asked while taking a deep breath from his pipe, inhaling deeply before blowing three rings of smoke into the air. He looked at the map, recognizing the address from a previous time he was at that small castle, and when he was done he nudged the cat on his head to see if she was fully awake, "You up for a little walk?"

"I hope it's as fun as that fight with Scythe-boy." The cat-girl said with a smirk.

"But you might want to take a little detour." Medusa said as she leaned on the door to the roof with Chrona at her side. She then scowled at the cat atop Naruto's head, "And who is she?"

"A new friend. I always wanted a pet, so I decided to let her tag along." He said in an even tone, not bothering to look at the snake witch while having his attention on the girl that called him Papa. "And I should ask what Chrona is doing here."

The pinkette smiled softly, "Medusa-sama said I should try to strengthen myself, and that Papa would want to spend time with me, so she wanted me to go with you in a small mission before Papa met Angela."

Naruto raised a brow, while Blair asked, "Papa? You sure? You two look nothing alike, at all." she looked at Medusa to examine the snake witch's features; said snake mistress just grinned cruelly at the cat.

"It's… It's complicated." The guardian said, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm no father material, but at least I try to make her happy mainly because someone is a twisted, manipulative little snake." He narrowed his eyes at Medusa, who grinned softly at him.

"Come on, Naruto, you want Chrona happy and strong, don't you? Besides, I think she'd like to bond with you doing what you do best: killing bastards after witches." The smile that Chrona gave him despite Medusa's mocking words was more than enough to melt Naruto's heart and make him comply, not to mention he'd kill said bastards whether it was Medusa or someone else who told him about witch hunters.

"I'm taking her with me, ok? But only because I don't have any use for souls, the souls of witch hunters on the Kisshin's path can be Ragnarok's lunch for all I care."

Naruto simply ruffled Chrona's hair, making her chuckle, "Stop it, Papa, I don't know how to deal with those tickles."

He smiled softly before letting go, looking at Blair in his head, "You don't mind the extra company, do you?"

"So long as Blair can have more of that booze of yours, she's fine. Besides, she seems fun to tease." She whispered the last part, waving her tail to point at the pinkette. Naruto sighed and mentally begged the cat to not go overboard, but he trusted the magical feline, at least she was a girl who wanted fun out of excitement, not like Medusa's fun that included opening people in dissection tables.

XXXXXX

A nervous Chrona with Blair on her shoulders sat on a Death Robbins with her father figure sitting in front of her in the outside tables of the ice cream parlor. He had bought her a large strawberry sundae after waiting for the timid girl to decide one flavor that she thought she could deal with, and he himself had one too. He wondered how strict was Medusa with a healthy diet, but when Ragnarok said he wanted strawberry because he loved it, he decided to spoil the girl a bit, and only the pinkette because of the demon tried to bully her then the guardian would burn him to oblivion. Blair rested peacefully on Chrona's shoulders, hanging from then and pawing at the cherry Naruto gave her, playing with the fruit and taking small bites out of it. The cat looked really cute acting like the feline she was, so all of this was a very, very enjoyable moment for the blond.

'_It's a beautiful day, both I and Chrona are enjoying some time together for her own happiness and fun, even my new friend's enjoying herself and seems to like Chrona… So, why do I get this bad vibe?_' True, his luck normally soured at moments like this, usually with someone trying to kill him or killing a witch, or Medusa trying to turn him to the dark side. Speaking of her, the witch had given them the location of new targets, some mafia after Angela, but he knew it wasn't that what would trigger this horrible gut feeling.

And then it was the loud shout of, "I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR-SAMA, SHALL HAVE YOUR EARS, COMMONERS!" what truly ruined the man's appetite. The quartet, including Ragnarok, turned to see a kid in a large fountain doing a hand-stand before flipping himself to a standing position with his hands on his hips and a smirk wider than any Naruto could give when he was a cocky kid. Now this explained the bad vibe.

'_No, I wasn't even this cocky… And I at least tried to spend time with people._' He said when noting a young lady trying to call the boy's attention, only for her cries to be muffled by the self-introduced Black Star's cries. The man in the samurai-like garbs sighed as he stepped up and handed his strawberry sundae to Blair, "Here, enjoy it for me." He said simply before walking to the fountain.

Black Star watched the black clad man approaching him, making the azure-haired kid grin, "Oh, what's this?! Wanting to bask in my greatness?!" he asked in a very loud voice.

'_Remember, keep it down, or else some meisters could come here and know of Chrona. Just be polite, for her sake, at least._' He said to remind himself that while he could easily punt the kid to another planet, Chrona was around and the girl deserved some peace and quiet, "I want you to get down there, be quiet and behave." The blond said as he took a deep breath from his pipe, trying to calm the fire in his lungs with that sweet tobacco he had. He looked at the kid a bit sternly and said as calmly as he could, "You already got attention, so please do an old man a favor and get out."

Black Star was irked, "As if I, the Great Black Star-sama, would care for what a peasant like you has to say! Don't you know I'm the one who will surpass the gods?! Everyone here shall pay attention to me all day long no matter what!" he said with a cocky grin that got Naruto very mad.

However, he reminded himself, once again, that Chrona's happiness was what mattered, "Listen here, I just want to enjoy a nice, peaceful time with someone special to me, a little girl I can't spend much time with due to my work. If you could just get to another place, maybe with more people, that'd be all I will ask from you, kid." He said, breathing from his pipe like the smoke was oxygen to keep himself from snapping. It was a wonder he wasn't choking, but then again he was an immortal, health meant jack to a guy who could always repair the damage done to his liver after drinking enough to get a marine squad drunk stupid.

The kid did get down, but the instant he did he approached the blond in samurai clothing and tried to get on his face, "Well, you two should feel grateful of seeing me! I am the Great-"

"Black Star!" said a stunningly beautiful young girl with long black hair in a simple ponytail and a very supple and plump figure. She was looking indignantly at the boy with a stern glare before turning to look apologetically to the blond with a bow, "Sorry, sir. He's always like this, please don't mind what he said." She then turned to the kid, "What are you thinking, Black Star? You should know than to act like this with others just because they don't like how you act."

"But he interrupted me!" the kid shouted as if he was the victim here.

"And you ruined my simple joy of a strawberry sundae." Naruto retorted without missing a beat and letting out of his lips a large cloud of smoke, "I was polite with you, I even asked you without any insults to keep your mouth shut and get yourself another place to annoy people, but you really wanted to piss me off, didn't you?" his good grip on his temper was slipping the moment the kid answered so rudely to the girl.

Black Star sneered, "You should know to respect and praise me, the Great Black Star! I am the man who will surpass god, after all!"

"That's it." Naruto said as he tossed his pipe back, which Blair easily caught with her tail as she smiled, wanting to see some good action. "If you want to prove you're so great, do so with actions, not words." The blond took no battle stance, he settled for a glare and tightening his fists, waiting for the kid to make the first move as he knew Black Star would.

"Ok, you asked for it, old man! Tsubaki!" the boy shouted, extending his hand to the girl with a finger aimed at her. "You stand there and cheer on me! I'll be done with this geezer before-"

"Less talk more action." Naruto said as he had dashed at the kid and grabbed him by the face with one hand, gripping tightly on his mouth to shut him up before moving forward, stepping behind Black Star and using one leg to trip him so when he leaned forward and brought the hand holding Black Star by the face the azure-headed kid fell into deep unconsciousness with just a swift movement.

He stood up before the worried sick girl now known as Tsubaki. He felt guilt when she ran to the boy and checked on him, "I…I'm sorry…" the blond said as best he could. However, he was sorry for making her feel like this, "I just can't stand it when someone is rude to a lady." This was true, and another reason why he always protected the witches.

The girl let out a tired sigh, "No, I should've known something like this would happen sooner than later. I'm sorry, Black Star… He's not really a bad person, but he's just so…"

"Bratty? Egotistical? Arrogant? Immature? I can keep going, by the way."

"I was going to say he is impulsive… But you also have a point." She let out another sigh and looked at the blond, "Just… Thank you for not going farther than this." She then sighed, almost like a moan, "But now… Ah, how are we going to do our job? We're really behind schedule and… when we were there he just had to shout loudly to everyone who he was, what he was doing and just blow it… Not to mention he tried to spy on me early on when I was taking a bath…" that line made Naruto's face shadow with barely held hatred.

"Let me help." Naruto said as he picked the kid by his collar and effortlessly lifted him up, carried him to the fountain and made everyone's jaws drop when he put Black Star's head in the water. He let go of the kid, who sunk like a rock into the fountain's bottom. And soon several bubbles erupted from the water's surface before the gasping azure haired boy got out and did his best to get out.

"W-What just happened?" Black Star asked confusedly.

"You slipped on the fountain and hit your head on your way down." Naruto said without any guilt.

"Huh… I don't remember anything like that happening… But it's no good! A guy like me who's supposed to surpass gods shouldn't make such mistakes!" he then turned to Naruto and smiled, "Thanks for telling me my first and last mistake, old fart!" he gave the blond a thumb up along a grin that rivaled Maito Gai's in ways that made Naruto feel even more ticked off and now slightly disturbed. He was then handed an autograph by the kid, "That shall be your payment for helping out the great Black Star to know! And now-"

"Black Star, we have a report to give!" Tsubaki urged him.

The kid snapped his fingers, "Oh damn! That's right! Well, later, commoners!" he said and sped off.

Tsubaki watched in awkward silence what happened before looking nervously at Naruto, "Umm… what just happened here… I don't know whether to thank you or not."

"Don't thank me, I lost my cool there. Sure, I'm not good at keeping my bad mood under control, but I shouldn't have made you worry." He still didn't feel guilty about slamming Black Star's head into the ground, his only regret was making a young, innocent girl like this one cry.

"Well then, see you later." Tsubaki said, bowed and then left.

XXXXXX

Chrona, with Blair currently atop her head, asked as she walked along the only person she felt truly loved from, "Papa, are you… are you mad?"

Naruto stopped and turned, looking worried at her, "No, why, did I do something?"

"Yes… you… you were really angry with that kid." She replied, embarrassingly rubbing her left shoulder.

He sighed, "No, I was mad, now I'm not."

"But why were you mad?" she asked full of curiosity in a way that reminded him how her little five year old self would waddle after him.

He repressed a groan while scratching the back of his head, ruffling his messy hair, "I just wanted you to enjoy being with me… I didn't want some loud-mouthed idiot to ruin that for you by acting like the world should kneel before him just for existing. Though I do hate bastards like those for good reasons." He added the last part as a whisper, but the cat-girl heard him. She decided to let him continue, though, to avoid ruining this rather cute family picture. "You fight to get souls, Medusa will always make her best to get that one goal accomplished… and I want to see you become stronger." He admitted it with all his honesty, even if by questionable means, Chrona was powerful and getting stronger, so he wanted her to defend herself and if something bad happened, he'd make sure Medusa paid for it.

Chrona smiled, "But I heard from Medusa-sama how Papa likes to kill bad guys, so I want to be like that, to kill bad guys after witches and be as strong as Papa." And that's another reason why he helped her to be strong, she targeted witch hunters, at least the kind that went already in the path of the Kisshin… and yes, he felt some guilty pleasure about having her admiring him.

However, he had other thoughts, "I want you to be happy and do more things than being like me." He looked carefully at her and then at their destination, a large mansion filled with some of the dirtiest mafia goons in town. "Even if we do this for the sake of those witches who deserve to live, I want you to enjoy the little things in life… to eat ice-cream, hang around people and… well, for you to have a parent there for you."

Chrona smiled and hugged him, making him that much more uncomfortable, "Thanks, Papa!"

Blair giggled, "She's so cute!" she then looked up at him, "You're a great dad."

"It's one of my wishes in life to be a better father to her than mine was to me…" he started, having a lot to say, but then looked at the pinkette hugging him and then at the goons who were already starting to get out for Angela's service one way or another. "Sorry, but we have to get moving. Sorry, sweetie." He said, rubbing her head before taking her in his arms and following the goons. He needed to kill them, but in silence and away from witnesses, otherwise Death would send annoying meisters after him and they might hurt the timid girl in his arms.

Chrona smiled in delight as she nestled herself in Naruto's chest, cuddling up to her most loved being in the world.

XXXXXX

Deciding to take a shortcut and cut the goons from their path at the girl's little castle, Naruto stopped there before the goons. He arrived thanks to a Hiraishin, as very few knew that this little hideout was actually a safe-house for any witch in need of help. However, the instant he got there he felt something off, there were several police lines of "KEEP OUT" and serious slashes all over the place. Knowing the mafia hadn't gotten here, he could only guess who it was responsible when remembering Angela's bodyguard.

He was right in his assumption when he felt a large amount of KI aimed at him, forcing the blond to raise his arm and form his golden chakra armor on it like the second unbreakable skin it was. A sword, a simple katana, was blocked from a man's strike. However, he saw three more coming his way so he used his chakra armor on his other arm to block them. He was admittedly surprised that this guy could use simple swords like this, using several at once no less.

"I guess we weren't properly introduced at the Witch Mass, huh?" Naruto said simply as he managed to keep the swordsman at bay.

Once the bodyguard saw him his eyes widened before he jumped back, "My apologies. I sensed a large amount of sickening dark thoughts around me. I thought they sent someone first to scout."

"No need to apologize, we're just men doing our job." Naruto said, before picking and examining one of the swords, "Got to say you're rather good… What is your name?"

"Yojimbo Mifune, and if I'm not mistaken you are Uzumaki Naruto, the Witch Guardian." He then noted the blond man's company, "But I never thought you'd have such curious allies."

"Long story…" Naruto said, before watching up into the sky as a small figure flew down at him on a broom.

"Mifune-san!" the small shadow in the skies cried as she flew at the blond at dangerous speeds. Naruto simply tilted his head to the side as the little witch tried to right herself in the air, "Mifune-san, please don't fight him! It's-"

"The Guardian, I know… I'm sorry for worrying you, Angela." The swordsman said calmly as he helped the little girl down the broom. "It was my mistake."

"So you two aren't going to fight?" the witch asked worriedly.

Blair smiled, "Between themselves, no. But against the guys coming here, I bet it'll be a show." The cat said as she jumped off Chrona's head and approached the small girl.

Chrona herself tilted her head to the side, a blank look appearing in her eyes, "Papa… they're here…"

"Papa?!" Mifune and Angela cried in shock.

Naruto sighed, "Long story… Blair, go in and play with Angela… Mifune-san, you don't mind me lending you a hand, do you?" he asked in a serious and respecting manner while giving the swordsman his weapon back.

The swordsman said nothing as he got into a stance, but soon he nodded at the blond who cracked his fists together. Chrona smiled as she raised her hand, a small cut appearing on it to show her blood. When the gang arrived and set foot on the castle they saw a rain of swords, heard the screeching of a demon and felt the fury of a god from his fists. Mifune danced harmoniously around his swords and the enemies, slicing every single one of them, cutting through flesh and bone with perfected finesse. Chrona laughed as she unleashed her darker side, holding Ragnarok in his claymore form and releasing powerful screeches. Naruto was just himself, he overpowered anything the thugs threw at him with brute force, punched holes right through their chests and heads or ripped them in half. They were also helped by any occasional pumpkin blast from the top tower whenever a goon tried to get near the castle or large amounts of them tried to regroup to put more of a fight.

As soon as the fight was over the small army's collective souls floated in the air for Chrona to get busy by having Ragnarok swallowing one after another. Naruto tried to pay no mind as he wiped his arms off blood before turning to Mifune, "For a human without a partner, you fight better than most meisters. The witches could use more men like you by their side."

Mifune chuckled, "Sorry, but while I understand why you protect them, I'm fighting for different reasons… You may fight because you see the witches as people who deserve a second chance in life. I fight because Angela is a kid." He sighed as he looked up at the tower, and from the window he could hear and see Angela laughing as she danced with the purple cat, holding her front paws with her tiny, gloved hands. "I like kids, the only reason I don't want Angela to suffer is because she's one." He smiled softly, "I was once a man working for the kind of people who'd go after her, which meant I would have to fight you."

"But you're not the kind of bastard to let kids cry." Naruto summarized with a wary gaze.

"I will stay with Angela at least until she can defend herself. After that… I don't know what I could do." The swordsman said calmly.

Naruto smiled a bit, "How about you protect little witch girls like Angela?" Mifune's head snapped to one side in order to look at the blond with wide eyes, "Listen, she's not the only kid with magic. There are others like her, and trust me when I say it is not easy to keep them safe. They have mothers, that much is true, however one can't be too sure if some bastard comes after them for whatever they got in mind."

Mifune hummed, looking down with a lot to think. "I… I'll have to think about it. While I couldn't let those kids cry, I have grown fond of Angela… I want to make sure she's safe… I'm the only person she has in her life."

Naruto nodded, knowing that feeling all too well, '_Medusa… You really changed from a sweet little girl like Angela to what you are now… Why?_' However, he shook his head as he could sense more people approaching them, and these felt rather stronger than the mafia.

When they arrived, they were as equally shocked as Naruto, "You!" Black Star shouted in shock while Tsubaki gasped in pure disbelief.

Naruto's surprise was soon turned into a pleasant surprise, "Heh, what's the matter, punk? I presume you came here for Angela's soul."

Black Star glared at Naruto, "Wrong, old fart! I'm here for her soul AND Mifune's!" he said, aiming a finger at the swordsman.

Whatever smirk Naruto had while looking up to the chance of beating Black Star was shattered by that remark, as he scowled at the kid, "You would kill a man who is just trying to protect someone?" he was truly starting to dislike this kid, "Do you even know him or who it is he's protecting?" he asked while his mood soured.

Tsubaki looked down, "N-No, but it is a mission from Lord D-"

"Tsubaki, was it?" Naruto asked as he stepped forward, "If that twat partnered you with this brat, then you should have questioned his orders long ago. Why are you even here trying to kill someone without even magic?"

Black Star grinned, "Because Mifune's soul equals about a hundred! And when I get it and then kill the witch, I'll make Tsubaki a Death Scythe and everyone will know of me, the Great-"

"Mifune, I'm taking this." Naruto said as he grabbed one of the swords laying on the ground and let it rest on his shoulder, "I know you like kids and you may hold back on this brat, but if he's here to kill you and Angela, you better get out of my way." He said, as his usually cerulean eyes turned a deep crimson, his pupils turning slit in pure fury as he glared at Black Star, "And you better get out of here, Tsubaki, because when brats like this one make me mad, I just want to kill everything in sight."

Tsubaki looked apologetically at Naruto, before showing fierceness in her eyes that actually made him feel, dare he say it, threatened. This girl… she looked so innocent, but now she had the eyes of a warrior who, like Naruto himself, wouldn't hold back. "I'm sorry, mister, but Black Star is my partner. Even if I disagree to most of his antics, I'm not the kind of person who'd let him get hurt."

"So be it." Naruto said solemnly while aiming his new sword at the duo.

"Good luck, Uzumaki-san… and please, don't go overboard." Mifune said stoically as he leaned on a wall.

"You can do it!" Chrona cheered.

"Hey, hey, hey! Those cheers are supposed to be for me!" Black Star said while extending his hand to Tsubaki, "Tsubaki, Ninja Blade Mode!" the girl nodded and moved towards him, transforming into a beautiful wakizashi.

'_Graceful, beautiful and fierce both as a weapon and as a woman…_' Naruto thought as he approached Black Star with slow steps, still carrying the katana on his shoulder while sneering at the kid, "How could you get such a great partner, brat? You clearly don't deserve her. You shout and shout how great you are, but do you even care for others?"

"Hey, the only thing I want to talk and think about is me and no one else!" Black Star shouted as he lunged at Naruto.

To Black Star's surprise and shock, Naruto easily parried the blow with his golden chakra covered arm. Instantly taking the opening he had, the blond spun on his wooden sandals and delivered a powerful kick right into the kid's gut, knocking the air out of him with his foot firmly planted in his stomach. The blond swung again, this time with the sword he borrowed and made a furious slash at the boy, who barely had time to bring Tsubaki up and block it at the cost of being sent flying against a column from the sheer force behind just one of Naruto's arms. Black Star ended inside the column in a hole shaped identical to his body. Naruto singlehandedly aimed his new sword at him with a look of anger.

"Come on, you brat! Weren't you saying you would surpass gods? Well, here's your fucking chance!"

"I'll make you eat your words, geezer!" the boy roared as he pushed himself off the column and ran at the immortal.

Naruto put the sword back on his shoulder while waiting for Black Star's next move seeing as all of them were very forward and even childishly predictable now that his ego was getting shattered. Tsubaki transformed herself into an enormous five-pronged Fuma Shuriken. Black Star spun her around in his hand while running at the blond with the intention to cut off his head. Naruto gave him a dead-panned look before raising his arm and easily stopping the blow. Sparks flew from the clash as Tsubaki kept on spinning like a buzz-saw while Naruto kept her away from him. Mind you, if she weren't a bladed star of death he would let her be near him as much as she wanted. However, Black Star was trying to kill him.

"Too weak." He said, making the kid snap and move back, turning Tsubaki once again into a wakizashi to stab the blond. Naruto replied by charging forward and kneeing Black Star into the sky before grabbing him by the neck with his left arm. "And too narrow-minded." He said while leaning his head back and then bringing it forward in a brutal head-butt with his entire head covered in his golden chakra armor. He watched blood come out of Black Star's nose as he fell flat on his back when he let go of his neck. "If you're partnered with a lady such as Tsubaki, at least bother to think things through for her sake."

"Shut up!" Black Star shouted as he got up, "I couldn't care less about strategies, I just need my own strength to beat guys like you!"

"Then why are you using a weapon?" Naruto taunted, chuckling bitterly at him, "Admit it, brat, if it weren't for her helping you, your ass would have been six feet under the ground years ago."

"I told you to shut up, old fart! Stop saying things I don't care about!" the boy shouted as his partner transformed into a chained sickle. He threw the sickle at the blond who simply swatted it away with his katana. Black Star grinned as he pulled on the chain, pulling the sickle back in order to cut off Naruto's head. The blond just yawned to annoy the kid and moved his newly borrowed katana backwards to block the strike that would've sent his head flying off were he not immortal or had his chakra armor always keeping him safe. He then glared at the boy and grabbed the chain before giving it a powerful yank, pulling Black Star towards him. Naruto instantly kicked the boy once again on the gut before dashing forward and backhanding him with his left hand. The kid once again fell to the ground, or would have had Naruto not decided to end the fight while he was midair.

"It's over!" Naruto shouted as he covered the katana with golden chakra before unleashing a furious blur of slashes all around him. It was like a force field made of golden streaks of light. Each streak was a slash moving faster than the naked eye could ever see, hitting Black Star from all sides before he received the final blow, a roundhouse kick to his chest that broke at least two ribs. The loud boy rolled back to a halt as Naruto slowly walked towards him, resting the katana on his shoulder with a stern glare aimed at the kid.

"_B-Black Star!_" Tsubaki cried, but Naruto waved dismissively.

"Don't worry, I used the blunt side of the sword. But I still made sure to hurt him." he said, and true enough the blade didn't have any blood nor Black Star had any cuts, but the kid sported a lot of bruises. "You try to kill a man and the one he's protecting to satiate your ego, so shut up for once and listen good, brat." Naruto said as he stomped on the kid's chest, ignoring Tsubaki's worried cries, "You need to see and listen to something for once and pay attention." He then motioned with his new sword towards Mifune walking towards them, little Angela holding his hand and looking at the Guardian in awe.

"You are so cool!" the girl chirped with her hands clasped together, "You really are the guardian! You can kick all bad guy butt who wants to hurt witches like me!"

Tsubaki was completely shocked, and while Black Star shared the same shock, she was for once the first to speak, "_A… A kid? But… why would Lord De-_"

"Because he's an idiotic twat." Naruto replied with a glare, "Tell Death that next time he sends one of his little trained assassin pets for a target to at least make sure they fucking deserve it! If I see another meister coming after Angela or Mifune, I will kill them with no questions asked. Go tell him this, that's the only reason I've let you live. Tell him and think of what you were trying to do just because you never bothered to ask whether or not witches truly deserve to die."

Black Star let out an annoyed, "Tch… fine, why would I want to kill a kid?"

"Good, you better think of that next time you're sent to take a life." Naruto said, finally taking his foot off the brat, "And you should also learn some manners and respect, you cunt." He breathed deeply, before taking his pipe and trying to get its smoke to calm the fire in him. The blond then turned to the swordsman, handing him the katana he borrowed.

"No, you can keep it, think of it as a present for your help." Mifune said calmly.

Angela grinned, "Thanks a lot, and can you please come again. I want to play with you three next time."

Naruto looked at the now nervous Chrona, "I don't know how to deal with playing with kids."

Well, one thing at a time, thought the blond as he took the shy girl's hands and let Blair rest on his head. He grabbed one of the sheaths for his new sword and tied it on his sash. With a wave and a polite "Goodbye" he disappeared in the golden light of his Hiraishin.

Black Star stared at the witch, her bodyguard and the guy who just defeated him… A lot just happened in a few minutes, and he had a lot to ask about who this Guardian was when he met Lord Death.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Now, I tried to give Black Star a chance to redeem himself… I must admit I tried and did my best, but as a writer I went for how I thought he'd act, and here's the result. You fans of him can't say that's not his canon self. I may dislike him with a passion, but I admit he does grow up and matures… but he still needs a lot of growing up and maturing to do for me to think he's redeemed himself. Sorry, but his actions in the first volumes rubbed me the wrong way.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING, no matter how I wish I did to make the Naruto cast to have a decent character development instead of the current crap Kishimoto is shoveling into my groaning face.

Harem - Medusa, Blair, Arachne, Tsubaki, Eruka, Mizune, Shaula and Liz Thompson. I know some of you wanted Patty in it too, but this Naruto is more fatherly to good-natured, even if dimwitted, childish people like her, his first instinct would be to take care of her and be kind to her as well as help her like any good father, like he's been doing with Chrona. It's just because Patty is very childish that I can't picture her as in the pairing. As for Shaula, well, I wanted it to be a surprise, but since I know you'll ask for her after this chapter, well, sorry for spoiling the story.

**XXXXXX**

Wind of Destruction

There was once a time in which Naruto would do anything to make others smile instead of trying to get attention. He had lost it all, but soon, after wandering the world for some centuries, he found three little girls like him. He had many precious memories about it, but to simply see the three kids smile was more than enough. One memory was of him sitting cross-legged in a peaceful meadow in a hill, his arms crossed as he meditated. There was nothing but green grass all around them and enormous mountains covering every side like a protective wall. It was the closest he felt to having a come, the grass was his floor and bed, the sky was his ceiling, and he had his family and friends with him. One of them waddled over to him with a small grin.

"Look, look, Naruto! I finally managed to do it!" the little, petite blonde girl in the cute black hoodie-dress combo chirped in joy. By that time, Tiny Medusa's hair was still the same, but with a shorter front braid, her face was one of innocence, and she would always smile when he was around or protecting others like her from, as the man simply called them, morons. However, not even an army of morons could take the little joy of shooting her hands up, showing off her magic by summoning several snakes around her and then have a large, python sized ethereal reptile coil protectively around her while staring at the blond man. And just as easily she dispelled the snakes.

The man in the black Japanese clothes chuckled, "Is that it? I thought you said you'd be able to protect me soon."

The little girl blushed as she pouted, looking indignantly at him, "Well, what can I do when I'm still a kid and you're a ridiculously powerful old man?"

Naruto smiled and patted her head, rubbing it softly, "That's because I'll always protect you, so of course I can't allow myself to be beaten by anyone, and less a little girl who still doesn't know her full magic potential."

Medusa looked away from him, "I don't need you to protect me, because one day I will change the world those hunters have created for us, and when I do, you, Arachne, Shaula and I will be able to find a home."

"Speaking of Shaula, is the milk done?" he asked as he moved his arms a bit to show a small bunch of blankets in which he carried a small baby who cooed happily at him, trying to reach for his face. He sighed in simple contentment, "I don't want her to stop being this damn cute, so please get me her milk before she starts crying." He said and moved his index finger to the youngest sister, letting the baby play with it.

"Heh, well, I'll be a full woman before her." Medusa said with a cocky smirk, before winking at the blond man, "And how beautiful do you think I'll be?"

"You know… there is a secret to being beautiful and fully womanly before anyone." Naruto said, leaning in with whispers as if it were a conspiracy. This caught Medusa's attention as she leaned in with a large grin, she even looked at all sides to make sure her older sister wasn't around, before putting her ear near the blond man. He continued, "The secret is… to give me your baby sister's milk."

Medusa growled, but turned to the other side of the tree. Behind Naruto there was a campfire with a tent for the girls and anything they carried scattered on a blanket. Above the fire was a large pot with a fine meal of curry for the two older girls and the man. She raised her eyebrow, "Arachne, are you here?"

She found a slightly older girl holding a bottle of milk in her hands. She had black hair done in a bone with a simple pink holding it up. The girl also wore a black dress, but this one being more gothic in appearance, like she was some gothic doll. Arachne then grinned as she put the bottle in front of her sister's face while holding it in both hands, and with some required effort, a small flash illuminated the inside of the bottle. Once the light was gone, the bun haired girl gave her sister the milk, smirking when Medusa found that it was just warn enough to make Shaula sleep but not hot enough to burn her, just a nice, cozy feeling in her hands that would send her sister to sleep like the dead.

Arachne didn't wait to rub it in her sister's face, "I wonder what Naruto-san will say when he finds out who can carry more weight out of us, dear sister."

Medusa glared at her sister and would have said something, had their companion and guardian not appeared, taken the milk and given Arachne a stern look, "Arachne, what have I said about showing off?"

"That it's only good when you use it on morons who think they're better than everyone in existence?" the girl replied sheepishly.

"And…"

"To not do it unless you can back your own words to teach a moron to stop being a moron?"

"Arachne…" the stern gaze the blond man was giving the girl got narrower, making her give up.

"Ok… To not mock those who don't deserve it just to feel better about ourselves."

"And what do you say, missy?"

"S-Sorry…"

"Good." Naruto said before grabbing the milk and feeding little Shaula, "Now, you two do behave while Shaula eats. Go practice your magic in silence, and if something happens, send one of my foxes to get me." The two girls nodded and walked off, but not without giving each other competing glares.

And that was when Naruto woke up to Blair's tail tickling his nose. He woke up in the old "abandoned" town that acted as a safe-house for witches; he used to go there and share his stay with families of witches before he wandered to another place, currently just one small family was there, but they received him with open arms along his partners. Chrona was in her room and the cat on his chest was peacefully asleep, so he sighed, rubbed the sand out of his eyes and murmured to himself, "Why couldn't those three have stayed that cute and never change into the cunning pests they are now?" he said, regretting not being back in the time the dream had been a reality instead of a memory. But he had things to do, "Well, better get Chrona back home."

XXXXXX

It was with a heavy heart that Naruto had to let Chrona go back to Medusa. There was urgent business now, otherwise he wouldn't be called, and by one of his special foxes. This one, instead of being made of his own golden chakra and the witches' magic, was made of his red demonic chakra. This meant something bad was going to get worse and then to worst. The vulpine tilted his head to the side, patiently waiting for him.

The man let out a heavy sigh, "Just give me a moment." He said, before turning to the house in the middle of the desert that Medusa used as her headquarters. Chrona and him were at the doorway, he knocked, and soon a smirking Medusa walked in, but her smile was gone the instant she saw the red fox. The guardian looked at the pinkette and patted her head, "Behave yourself, be a good girl, remember that you can kick a lot of ass if you need to, and, whatever you do, don't listen to everything your mother and Ragnarok say."

"Aw, don't I have a say in helping her grow into a strong girl?" The snake witch said in mock hurt, though she moved aside to let Chrona in.

"Thanks, Papa." the girl turned to her beloved caring guardian and kissed his cheek before going to her room. Naruto waited for her to be gone before touching his whiskered cheek, feeling slight warmth still in it.

"If more missions come, I'll call you so you two can be together." Medusa said plain and simple.

Naruto struggled a bit, but managed out a, "Thank you…"

Medusa turned away, a bit flustered, "You're still a man of your word after all these years, or so I hope. You don't need to thank me for anything; it is what we agreed on. You protect her and give her happiness, I make sure she's stronger and stronger." She then finally looked at him with a small, and even cute pout, "Just be sure to come back tomorrow and even spend some time not only with her, but with me…"

"You remember I didn't smoke or drink when you and your sisters were little bundles of joy playing around me, right?" he reminded her, "Remember those times? Those were good times before you three got into a war against the twat, his twat troops and his twat ideals…"

Medusa chuckled, "I'm still going by my own word, Naruto. I will change this world one way or another so witches don't have to be hunted, so you can finally rest and be with me…" she moved her hand towards his face, and for once he didn't stop her. She caressed his cheek and slowly closed her eyes. He mimicked her… It was so long since they were together, so long since they felt comfortable with each other. He just wanted to lean in and let events happen, consequences be damned as long as they could have some joy for once. And she was happy to oblige, '_You're either a fool or a real loving man… But… Thank you, for caring for me…_'

"Hey!" Medusa's eyes snapped wide-open as she was left with a large blush and her lips slightly opened in the air for some suction she never got. Instead, Naruto had been bitten by his own red fox, but the ethereal creature was biting only his pants, tugging at them like a pet who really needed to find some release in a bush. Both mentally groaned, they had forgotten the emergency. "Damn it… gotta go. I'll be back tomorrow to check on Chrona and more missions…"

"Wait, Papa!" Chrona said as she ran down, a piece of folded blood red cloth in her hands. "I… I wanted to give you something like you always do when it's my birthday or when you're feeling happy. So here." She said with possibly the cutest little smile one could ever hope to see before dying happy.

He grabbed the cloth and found to his amusement that it was a brand new blood red kimono for men with black flames at the bottom of the trim. He couldn't help but feel nostalgia hit him, "How did you…?"

"Chrona wanted to know more about you, so I told her how much you seemed rather fond of the jacket you once had when you took care of me and my sisters when we first met." Medusa said, turning away as Naruto grabbed the kimono and pocketed it inside his gi, "So, Chrona and I bought you a new one, sorry if it isn't the same."

"Heh, wonder what happened to the jacket after you three had it as a blanket." He said before bowing to Chrona and kissing her forehead, getting a giggle from the tickles she felt on her head, "Thanks." he turned to leave, but stopped mid-step, turned around and quickly kissed the snake witch on the lips before disappearing in one of his Hiraishin's yellow flashes.

Medusa stared stunned into space, her fingertips slowly touching her lips as she gaped, before turning back into her home with a winning smile, "Still the same loving old man…" but as she stepped deeper in her home, she found a smiling cat tilting her hat as a salute, "You? What are you…? Wait, don't answer…He had something to do with this, didn't he?" she groaned as she grabbed her face, already knowing how the old fox's mental process worked.

"Blair wanted to play a bit more with Chrona-chan, and Naruto wanted me to keep her safe as well as make sure you behave around her." Blair then grinned as she morphed into her human, scantily clad form of bikini top and tight pants. "So, Blair will stay here for a while as a favor Naruto asked me."

"That old fox bastard…" Medusa growled, she should have seen this coming from Naruto. The immortal would surely want to stop her from doing something stupid, but then she felt Blair's hands on her shoulders as the cat girl smiled devilishly, "W-What?" she was not comfortable with the closeness, and less with the smirk Blair gave him.

"Is he that good a kisser?" the cat girl asked with a straight face and a smile.

"WHAT?!"

"Come on, just tell me."

"Piss off! Why don't you just go to…Damn it, I don't have a guest room!"

"It's fine, Blair will play and sleep with Chrona-chan. Naruto wants her to be safe and have good friends, and as a reward he'll give me lots of good quality, fleshy, juicy goodness!"

"W-W-WHAT?!"

"Yeah, he'll buy Blair good fish."

"F-Fish…?"

"Yeah, he says he knows a good place. And then he promised to get me some of that good booze of his before saying we can enjoy a night at the city and have fun."

"FUN?!"

"Yeah, like karaoke, gambling and he says he knows a few underground rings if I want some excitement."

"Do you think I could go to those with Papa next time he visits?" Chrona asked, oblivious of the second meaning to what Blair was speaking of.

The cat girl just nodded at her. Blair was having a blast telling the truth and watching Medusa's mood do one-eighty degree spins. Naruto was fun and knew how to entertain himself, but teasing Medusa like this was a blast… And Blair was **NOT** jealous of that kiss. No, not at all. Okay, maybe a little, but Naruto had told her to annoy Medusa as a karmatic punishment for turning Chrona into a walking killing machine. She was always open for a little challenge in her search for fun, excitement and overall life, but getting the witch all fired up like this was a pleasure of almost sexual levels to her. Now if she could do this kind of thing to Naruto her life would be so made.

XXXXXX

The blond made it to a place where physics, logic and laws could go fuck themselves. The witches' realm could be any man's worst nightmare, and he remembered why when he appeared and found several of them getting ready to pummel him down with a vast array of spells if he so much as looked suspicious. However, seeing who he was they calmed down and lead him through the strange and bizarre place. Being the only male around made him stick out like a sore thumb. It felt strange to be such a minority in life; well he used to be when he was a Jinchuuriki before getting his godly power, but to be the only man in a woman-only place was weird. Several of them whispered about the large warrior and his feats from the past, others which he recognized as women he had at least saved once waved at him.

"Uzumaki-san, Uzumaki-san!" said a teenage witch with a blush on her smiling face she bowed to him politely, "Thank you, for saving my mother and little sister." He was about to ask who she was talking about when a little witch with a familiar squirrel hat ran to hug his leg.

He smiled softly as he rubbed the girl's short brown hair once she let go of him, "Listen, you two don't need to thank me, no witch needs to do so, ok?" he said, scratching the back of his head a bit sheepishly, '_I can take armies trying to kill me as the most normal of thing, but being thanked for protecting someone is still so… nice…awkwardly nice, though._' This was what made entering this place so bizarre to him, "Sorry, I guess I'll never get used to being a hero… I mean, I want you all to be safe but… it's weird to be thanked." He said softly as he tried to explain himself. Sure several witches would always see him as a savior and even a god with his appearances as a protective deity of their kind, but getting chased by idiots most, if not all of his life made this feel strange. It was still welcomed, but to think so many love you when a bigger majority hates you is odd.

"Uzumaki-dono." One of the witches escorting him said, making the blond sigh.

"Right, I shouldn't forget the meeting… Sorry, little one, I have to go, important business." He said, waving at the little girl and her sister before walking to where he was needed.

He was lead to a court, his escorts bowed to him before retreating and then he entered the place. It was a large trial room, and since he knew he never harmed one of them he had only one guess what was up. The elder witches and several other younger but still very powerful, wise and authoritarian witches sat around him while he stood in front of the judge, an all too familiar cat witch with a pipe matching his own. Speaking of his trusty Japanese pipe, he could really use a smoke, or better yet, a deep gulp from his good old best friend, booze. These kind of meetings only took place when one bad thing happened, and he was proven right:

"We have ill news, Uzumaki-san." Said the elder cat witch.

"Please, don't be so formal." The blond said with a raised hand holding his pipe, "You girls have been the only friends I've got, I want you to act like that even if the times we are living in are dangerous. Also, could I get some fire? That is, if none of you mind me smoking." He asked as best as he could, he didn't like to be here, it always meant bad news.

"Of course." One witch said before forming a small fireball, making it fly into Naruto's pipe. The blond put in some tobacco to calm his incoming nerves while the witches told him what happened, "One of our witches, Samantha, has been found guilty of purchasing several forbidden artifacts for linking souls into dead bodies. This magic is not only prohibited, the books she took for her research were banned after they proved to be far too dangerous. Our only assumption is that she's trying to resurrect her old lord at Anubis Tower."

"You mean that old crusty Pharaoh?" the blond asked, exhaling a ring of smoke along some stress.

"That's right." Another witch continued, "As far as we can tell, Samantha has been filling the Pharaoh's old pyramid with mummies. Yes, the kind that have bandages and walk slowly." One of the elders said when noticing Naruto's raising eyebrow, "As far as we can tell, they're guarding the place for her ritual to be perfect for the Pharaoh's return. But we fear Samantha is messing with magic far out of anyone's league. We know of he old methods from your people, and be it witch or shinobi, none should play with the dead."

In that he agreed as he took another puff from that smoke that calmed his heart. Another witch continued, "However, we also fear for Samantha's part on this scheme. She may have gone off the deep end, but if she uses this kind of power she's likely to die. But, make no mistake, she is too dangerous to live with us after using those forbidden spells. If Samantha were to die, the Pharaoh could try to use her to get into our realm. And even if our guards are indeed powerful, the Pharaoh could be rather stronger than we can imagine if he has a witch's aid, either if she works for him or is used by him in any way or form."

Mabaa nodded, "Nyamu!"

"I get it." Naruto said, waving dismissively, "I made it clear, I'll protect each and every single one of you. If Samantha is hell-bent on putting herself and even others in danger, then I guess I don't have much of a choice." He blew a ring of smoke with a sigh, looking down, "I'm gonna need a cloak and a ride."

"Nyamu!"

XXXXXX

Two hours of broom flying later, Naruto never felt as happy as the moment he stepped on the ground and walked on it like a normal human being. Having help on getting to the pyramid was fine, but flying on broom wasn't his style. He wouldn't complain, witches were helpful, kind – at least kind to him - and all of them were good company when helping him get somewhere. But what got on his balls, quite literally, was having to ride on a stick and try to find a comfortable position. He ended up sitting sideways with his ass on the other end, but even then the gravity and the width of his seat started to cut off his blood circulation. Maybe the journey would have been more bearable if he had company.

Without Blair on his head or Chrona by his side he felt… lonely. He actually felt lonely. "Man, I'm getting my age real fast." He grumbled before jumping down the broom and stretching to get his blood back to his legs. He wore a large beige cloak all over his body to protect himself from the burning inferno that was the sun above him. He glared at the face in the sky, wanting it to go fuck itself right now and leave him alone to cool off. Fortunately, the inside of the pyramid was a lot cooler and it really made a big difference when he stepped into its shadows. He took off his cloak and set it on one side of the entrance along the broom he was given. And just then a strange thought crossed his mind, "Should I get Chrona a souvenir?" Yeah, he was getting old, old like a banana: he was getting soft with age. But to make up for that, he unsheathed the katana Mifune gave him and rested it on his shoulder while he stepped deeper and deeper into the pyramid.

Soon enough he found a lead, oval-shaped cute mummies with cartoonish faces… Ok, he didn't expect their goofy and stupid appearance, but they were mummies nonetheless if the bandages said anything, and since they're created with stolen souls they should at least look pissed off or act pissed off. Turned out they could do both when they approached him, large mouths opening with drool to grab a bite out of him. Naruto replied by stabbing the first in the face while letting the others try to take a bite out of him. The mummies tried to gnaw at him and rip off his flesh from his bones, only to step back and hold their now bleeding mouths. All their teeth were broken from biting at his chakra armor. Naruto groaned. Even if the teeth were human like, he should have thought better for his poor gi, which was covered in gashes from the bites.

"Now I'm pissed." Was all Naruto said before swinging his new sword at the wall, using his golden chakra to enhance the blade and cover it with power, cutting into the rocky wall before he ran at the mummies. Once he got near them he swung the sword, destroying the wall he had been cutting on as well as slicing the mummies cleanly in half. Chaos and mutilated body parts rained around him while he sheathed his new katana.

He took off his ripped gi and pulled out the new kimono that Chrona gave him. Once he put it, he felt rather nostalgic. But rather than thinking about how he wore the Sage jacket in his battle against Pein, he remembered how he had given it to three little girls as cover when their little cabin in the woods started to freeze at night. He spent that night rather cold, but fortunately didn't catch a cold and neither did the girls. He smiled at the memory while admiring the kimono, it reached down his knees like any kimono is supposed to, and it was just his size, the sleeves were, as usual, large and with a lot of room. Once he put his orange sash around it and secured Mifune's sword on his waist, he couldn't help but think all he needed was some armor, a badass ponytail and some demonic mask and he'd look like a samurai.

He shook the thought and walked deeper into the pyramid, his wooden sandals doing the typical clip-clop in such an empty, hollow space. His only thought now was only one thing, "I need to get Chrona a souvenir."

"Come on, Kidd!" he heard someone yell at the entrance. Curiosity got the better of him, or maybe he was really getting lonely after getting used to having Blair on his head while she teased Chrona.

"No, go without me! I need to see if the portrait is perfectly balanced!" another voice yelled in pure despair.

"Hey, I hear some horse walking in! Come here, horsie!" said another voice, now aware of Naruto's wooden sandals.

"Who are you calling a horse, kid?" Naruto asked dryly as he looked at the three newcomers by the entrance.

Two girls with matching cowgirl outfits but in different style: one with pants and the other with puffy shorts. The one with pants had long blonde hair, looked mature and was not as busty as the shorter, short-haired girl with the puffy shorts. He could see some resemblance, however the one with short hair was handing him a carrot. The taller one examined him, taking her time on the opening of his kimono that showed the body of someone who fought a lot and gained muscle from it. Since Naruto's main tactic in fighting since birth had been to tank his way through everything, he had grown into a tank of a man, which the long haired girl seemed to like while the short haired one finally noticed the being before her wasn't a horse and pocketed the carrot for any other animal she could feed it.

But he noted something far more important, "Where's my stuff?" he asked with an irate tone at the strangers.

"What stuff? You mean the broom and the cloak?" the long haired girl asked, sounding rather sheepish… Now he knew he would get mad.

The short haired girl giggled, "Kidd threw them away, saying they ruined the pyramid's perfection!"

"Well, this Kidd seems tired of breathing, where is he?" Naruto asked as he tightened his hands into fists.

"In our defense, we told him to leave them alone and that they could belong to someone." The taller girl turned, but instead of pushing the offender forward, she found a note. Her eyes widened as she grabbed it and read it, "That… That idiot ditched us!"

Naruto face-palmed, '_Well, meisters or weapons, these two seem oblivious about who I am. Guess Death doesn't want anyone hunting me, probably to save the family some early funerals. Still, being ditched by their partner, I guess I should help them… Dear god, I'm really getting old._' He turned to the girls and after a sigh he said, "Just help me find my things, then we'll call it even."

"Yay, go horsie!" the short haired one shouted, just as she jumped on his back, sat on his shoulders while grabbing his head and pumped a fist in the air.

"Patty! He's NOT a horse!" the taller girl shouted at the petite blonde, now identified as Patty.

However, she was shocked when Naruto said, "No, let her be. I kinda enjoy it." He said as he let Patty smile and giggle atop his head, patting it like one would to a pet, and even brushing his mop of spiky blond hair.

"You're a weird man." The taller girl said.

"I guess I'm fond of kids, and your sister seems as childish as one can get." He shot back with a shrug, but making sure Patty didn't fall, "So, she's Patty, and you are…"

"Elizabeth Thompson, but Liz will do. And how did you know we were sisters?"

"Similar outfits, you care for her even if she is annoying you or others, and you have several matching traits like your noses." The blond said calmly as he and the Thompson sisters made their way down the pyramid where he could see his stuff laying on the ground in, surprisingly, a perfectly symmetrical position to the pyramid before it. "Should I even ask?"

Liz groaned, "Our partner and meister, Kidd, has a serious case of OCD and is hell-bent on making things symmetrical."

"Yeah, he even complains how we don't look alike for our poses and is always mad our breasts are different sizes." Patty said in a rather cheerful manner.

The blond felt like sweat-dropping, but one important part of what Liz said called his attention, "Meister?"

"Yeah, we are here hunting for a witch that has been turning people into mummies. No matter the standards, someone who does that should get their just desserts." The girl replied calmly.

'_Heh, I'll give Death this much, he finally chose one target who deserved it even by the other witches' standards._' Naruto thought as he grabbed his stuff under one arm and walked along the sisters back to the pyramid. He noticed that while Patty was having a blast picturing herself as a jockey, Liz seemed nervous, "Scared of the dark?"

"Very funny…" Liz sarcastically said as she stepped closer to the samurai-ish guardian, "So, tell me, who and what are you? A bounty hunter, some samurai fighting for a just cause, or some meister who tried to sneak by to get himself a witch's soul?"

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm the second." Naruto said calmly.

"That name rings a bell." Liz said, before shrugging, "Well, so long as you are strong and can hold your own until Kidd arrives, I'm fine with it." She had a nervous smile, proving she didn't look up to the fight.

"Hey, look!" Patty said from her seat on Naruto's shoulders, pointing at the destruction he caused, but something was off. She then laughed and patted her human steed's head. "Were you mad and caused all of this?" Liz wanted to yell at her sister to not be rude, but the sight of destruction and how Naruto was currently gripping the katana told her that her little sister could be right.

But the blond had more important thoughts, '_Where are the souls?_' he asked himself.

And just like that, a simple red orb, a Kisshin egg, flew before them, floating in an invisible wind. In that same second, something shot from the darkness and wrapped itself around the orb before yanking it deeper into the pyramid. Liz let out a terrified shriek and unintentionally hugged the blond guardian. The next second several bandages shot from the darkness, trying to pull them in like they did with the red soul.

"Patty!" Liz shouted and the small sister grinned as she jumped off Naruto's shoulder and morphed into a pistol, a 9mm. gun very similar to a Beretta. The younger sister landed on her sister's hands who regained her courage and fired at the bandages while Naruto unsheathed his sword and sized up his options. He could sense the presence that created all of this, a dark soul trying to regain its power. An idea popped in his head as he brought his katana up and then slashed at the walls. The supports crumbled and the hall was blocked by debris while a path to another hall had been made.

"This way." The blond man said, "Whatever that is, it will have an advantage if we fight in tight spaces." He made a turn in the new hall and found another wall. He sighed while resting the katana on his shoulder, "This may take a while."

"Wait a second! You seem to know a lot about what we're fighting! Care to tell us?!" the exasperated Liz shouted, holding her sister in her pistol form tightly in her hands.

"You two can walk away if you really must." Naruto said dryly as he sheathed his katana and tightened his fist, ready to bring the wall down with a simple punch to make his way to the pharaoh and the witch, "I got business here, important business." He adjusted his broom and cloak under his arm for comfort before making another path through the wall with a simple, clean punch.

The two sisters watched him walk further into the large pyramid, Patty returned to her human form with a curious glance at the retreating blond man, "Should we follow him? I kinda miss being taller."

Liz sighed, "We don't have a choice, with or without Kidd we must get those souls… Besides, he's strong and he could help us, and this place gives me the creeps…" she added the last sentence with a shudder before morphing into a pistol identical to her sister. Patty held her merrily and sprinted after the blond, following the sound of crumbling walls and the clip-clop of his wooden sandals. Soon enough, Naruto and the sisters found the large room where Samantha was, chanting in a forbidden tongue spell after spell while beside her stood a sarcophagus with its lid slightly opened and with several bandages moving around, grabbing the souls Naruto had take out before the girls had arrived. The blond threw his broom and cloak aside, unsheathed his katana and once again rested its blade on one shoulder, the typical Zaraki Kenpachi pose.

"Ah, Uzumaki-sama..." the old witch said with a smile, "I'm sorry to inform you that your services won't be needed any longer in this world, not with the pharaoh at my side."

"You should know not to play with the dead, it always ends with someone sharing their stay in the underworld." Naruto said with a glare as he stepped forward in the large room. "Witches have power, yes, but that doesn't mean they should play gods with the lives of others no matter the reason. In the end you'll just become like the shitty shinigami."

"Shut up!" a voice roared from the sarcophagus, "Iam not like that god wannabe. I am a real god, and soon emperor of this world… But first, Samantha."

"Yes, My Lord?" the old witch asked, only to gasp in shock, horror and pain when one of the bandages stabbed through her chest.

"You're no longer needed." The voice said before it dragged the witch inside the grave, and the last thing the horrified Liz, the shocked Patty and the sickened, angry Naruto knew of the old witch was her bloody screams as the pharaoh mutilated her. "And now, Uzumaki… I remember the tales about you, I remember how you fought for what you believed in, so if you're still the man you used to be by that time, then your soul should be a nice addition to my collection!" The sarcophagus' lid flew out, forcing Naruto to punch it out of his way while a large abomination stepped outside. It was a deformed mummy with all of its limbs flailing around with no order or logical placement for that anatomy unless it were for some abstract art exposition. Its bandages flew at the blond, morphing into drills, blades and even hammers, as the mummy hollered:

"I am the Pharaoh of the Anubis Pyramid! Surrender your soul!"

"You two ready?" Naruto asked the sisters.

Patty grinned and struck a pose with Liz in her hands, "Of course!"

The Pharaoh roared as it slammed his fists on the ground, creating several cracks on the ground from which several bandages flew in the air, wrapping themselves together and taking the form of more of the mummies the blond had killed before, "After them!" the Pharaoh roared and the mummies did as told. Naruto did what he usually did ever since he was a kid, charge through everything in his way by stabbing, slashing, punching, kicking, ripping apart, and even head-butting the mummies out of his way like a savage with no technique, just a lot of brute force and restrained anger. Patty was having the time of her life as she and her sister practically skipped around the undead and shot at will against the rather cute mummies, and if a sister was caught they'd just change places and help each other with bullets to spare. Unlike last time, these mummies didn't release any Kisshin egg, meaning that they were replicas made by the pharaoh.

Liz, currently using Patty to blow a mummy's head off, turned to the blond "Hey, killing the big ugly one will kill them all!"

"Dully noted." Naruto replied dryly as he charged and grabbed one by its face, lifting it up before stabbing it with his katana over and over until he got bored and kept the blade in its guts before ripping it apart. He charged at the pharaoh, who unleashed several bandages from his back and had them morph into drills and blades.

"Your soul will be mine!" the mummy roared as he sent three drills at the blond. Naruto ducked under one and jumped to the side to avoid the second, but it left him wide-open for the third coming right into his face. But before he could use his chakra armor a familiar bullet shot the spike out of his way, which made him smile before he continued to charge and side-stepped a blade, cutting it from the pharaoh's hold as he continued to charge at the mummy. The undead king roared in fury, "I'll crush you, damn fox!" he raised his hands up and morphed them into gigantic hammers.

Naruto jumped over the first swing, but never expected the second coming right after. He managed to block the strike with his left arm covered in his golden armor, but was still sent back to the floor with the pharaoh trying to crush him. The undead king raised his other hammer and brought it down in the one trying to crush the blond, like it was a nail. It was a miracle Naruto's wooden sandals were not crushed as the ground under him had a new crater from the blow. The pharaoh brought his free hammer-arm up again to crush Naruto, only for another shot from the Thompson sisters to ruin his chances of killing the blond. The undead pharaoh roared as the arm trying to crush Naruto sported a large hole, which Naruto used to kick the arm off and hold his katana in both hands before going nuts.

After unleashing what could only be described like a blur of slashes, the pharaoh's arm was obliterated. It let out a furious roar as it brought its other arm into Naruto, who blocked the blow with his sword. Another crater was formed on the ground under his feet from the impact, but this time Naruto knew how this guy worked. Having his sword blocking the arm he charged his golden chakra into it and stepped forward. His blade easily cut through the arm, slicing it cleanly in half to the elbow with no effort which made the pharaoh roar just second before Naruto went nuts again and slashed at the injured arm without mercy, turning it almost into dust.

"Y-You bastard!" the pharaoh panted as he tried to remain up and reform its body, but Naruto wouldn't let that happen.

"We're done here!" he shouted while charging at the mummy and punching right through its chest.

"N-No, stop it! Stop it! I'm a king! A god!" the undead king roared as he tried to remain inside its sarcophagus while Naruto pulled from the hole he made in the undead man's chest.

"Sorry, but I bow and pray to no one!" Naruto shouted before giving a powerful yank and throwing the pharaoh into the air, right into the sisters' sights.

"Bye-bee!" Patty said as she held her sister and fired at the pharaoh's head, blowing it cleanly off and killing the king instantly. The giggle-happy girl started to bounce, "Yay! That was fun! Hey, sis, look!" she said, aiming a finger to the remains of the pharaoh, from which the souls started to fall down like rain. "Merry Christmas to us!" the younger sister cheered.

"Is she always like this?" Naruto asked as he sheathed his sword.

Liz chuckled as she returned to her human form, "You get used to it, and even grow to love it." She said and patted her sister's head.

'_Now, if only the Gorgon sisters had behaved like this._' Was all the blond thought at the scene.

"However, I have to ask one thing." Liz said, before squeezing on her sister's head to silently tell her to morph into her weapon form, "Do you have a beef against Lord Death?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, feeling the wariness in her voice. She was being careful around him, a stranger, and he couldn't blame her as he hadn't given her any information about who or what he was.

"The comment before about the pharaoh, you said he was becoming like a shitty shinigami, in your own words." The elder sister said, sizing up her opponent with a loud gulp, "Sorry, I want to thank you for your help, but how do I know you didn't come here to get back to our meister."

"Your meister?"

"That'd be me." Said a voice behind the blond, "And you are?"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Sorry for the cliffy, chapter was getting a bit long so I decided to cut it here. Next chapter is Naruto vs. Kidd. So, what will Naruto's reaction be to knowing Death has a son? Will Kidd be mad at Naruto's act against his father and the deaths of countless Shibusen and Arachnophobia soldiers eight hundred years ago? Ok, I'm failing at being dramatic there, so be patient for the next chapter and I'll try to give you all a good show.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING

If I did I'd use my money to take the writing rights for Naruto from Kishimoto and redo the entire franchise so everyone is either real ninjas like Ryu Hayabusa or samurais with magical swords since that'd be more believable than ninjas with magic using little to no stealth.

Note: This chapter is a back-story one, though it's a short one to get back to the main plot in the next chapter.

**XXXXXX**

Sins of the father

"You're the spitting image of your father, not hard to believe with who he is." Naruto said to the kid before him.

Death The Kidd was obsessed with symmetry, obvious from the first impression in which his styled full body, three pieces suit was made so everything in it was symmetrical, he carried dual skull shaped rings on each hand perfectly aligned to each other, and, were it not for the three white lines on one side of his black haired head, his entire body would be symmetrical. It was creepy, but Naruto knew more than met the eye.

"It's… kinda hard to say, but it's good to see you again." The boy said with a bow.

"You know him?!" Liz asked in shock as her meister and the large samurai-ish man exchanged words.

Naruto grabbed his neck and cracked a few joints, "Should've guessed by the name alone… Then again, kids nowadays are called Soul Eater and Black Star, what happened to naming kids Bill?" he mused as if he talked about… well, just a random observation. "Well, Dead the Boy, any reasons you abandoned your friends?"

"Huh?" Kidd asked in shock, this time being smacked upside the head by Liz.

"He's right, you asshole! You left us alone with those mummies and their ugly big boss! We're lucky to have had some help!" the blonde girl shouted, remembering why she was mad with her meister.

"Hey, it was an emergency!" the boy replied, trying to be dignified. He stood proudly, a smile on his face that was so bright he could've sparkled, "But no need to worry, that portrait was perfectly symmetrical."

The blond man face-palmed, "Stupid, annoying, twat OCD genes. Of all the things he could have passed on to you…"

"Still, that doesn't excuse you, Uzumaki-dono." Kidd replied, making Naruto get tense, the man's face stoic for once as the boy continued, "You ruined your perfect symmetry with that sword." He said, glaring at the katana Mifune gave him. Naruto's face went from stone cold to annoyed with a bit of murder intent in his right twitching eye.

The swordsman grabbed his face, "Calm down, calm down… Don't beat anyone's teeth off if they don't give you a real good reason to…" he then looked at the boy and noticed his stern look. The blond sighed and turned to the sisters, "You girls mind giving us some time alone? This is kinda personal between us."

Liz, who had been confused about this whole exchange, gave the blond a wary look before turning to her partner, "Kidd, do you trust him?"

"Absolutely." Kidd started, gazing at the blond with wary eyes, though.

Liz bit her lip, but soon grabbed her sister and dragged her out, "Wait, Liz, I wanted to ride the horsie again!"

"Shut it! This is business!" the elder sister said, reluctant of leaving but experience with dealing with the shinigami boy taught her when it was time to trust the eccentric meister.

As soon as they left, Kidd turned to the blond man, "You still have much to answer for, Uzumaki-dono. Your acts may have been to protect those you thought were innocent, but those deaths at your hands don't justify the means."

At this Naruto was mildly impressed, "You really want to go there?" he cracked his knuckles, "Do you even know why I killed every single last one of those meisters eight centuries ago? It was because they thought they were hunting the supposed bad guys, all while ignoring the cries of little girls who watched their families slaughtered right before their eyes."

Kidd glared, "That still doesn't justify killing so many people."

"Oh cute, the whole misdirect to avoid answering that question. All right, yes, I killed people. I killed those bastards who held me captive as a weapon for them as well as the guys who tried to kill whatever few people I could call friends. Do I feel bad about it? Yeah, I know I scarred their families for life but they weren't going to change their minds unless I really went all out. But, it was either that or many countless people who didn't want to get dragged into this war dying while having no say on it, and I didn't want those I cherished to die." Naruto chuckled bitterly, "But it's funny… I told your father almost the exact same thing before the witch hunts began." Naruto appeared before him in a yellow flash and stood there, towering over Kidd. "If you really want to talk about ending lives, you're the second last person I want to hear this bullshit from."

Kidd didn't find himself intimidated at all, "You are still the man who my father looked up to, so I have no intention to fight you."

Naruto sighed, "And you're still the son of that twat… Tch, can't blame a brat for his idiot father's mistakes."

"Make no mistake." Kidd replied calmly, arms crossed, "You still murdered a lot of people. I don't know what made you this way… but you could try to redeem yourself by-"

"No." Naruto said simply, putting his pinkie finger in his ear to get some wax out, "Your father and many others have tried what you've tried since you met me. My answer's the same: I am not joining Shibusen, not until those stupid humans let go of their hatred towards witches. Besides, me joining you would mean I'd turn my back on my friends, not to mention having to protect humans, possibly the most judgmental species of them all." He then turned to look down, seeing Patty making a sand castle at the bottom of the stairs with her sister helping her, but stealing glances at the duo of guys in their private talk. He couldn't help but rectify himself, "However, at least some humans may be redeemable, you just have to teach them with tough love."

"That same tough love against Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star-"

"If you want to list every single person working for your father that I gave a real bad beating we'll be here until clams can run at the Olympics." Naruto interrupted, he then grabbed his things and rode on the broom, "Anyways, my answer's still no. I shall not join your father. If he wants me to, he needs to make sure not a single witch is hurt from today until the end of time."

And with a flash of yellow light, he was gone, leaving Kidd to talk to himself, chin in hand as he looked where the blond had once been, "I really need to destroy that new sword of his. His natural symmetry needs to be kept as the perfection I saw first."

"Sis, is Kidd gay?" Patty asked behind the shinigami, startling him.

"W-W-WHAT?! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!"

Liz, with a massive blush on her face, aimed a finger at the shinigami, "Ah, he's blushing after thinking and talking about a dude!"

Patty nodded, hugging Kidd by the neck with a large smile on her face, "Kidd, now you and sis can paint your nails, go shopping and talk about cute boys!"

"No! And in case you missed that first, NO WAY! I was just praising Uzumaki-dono's perfection as the epitome of beauty that is sym-"

"Ah! I knew he had some fetish!" Liz gasped as she aimed a finger at the shinigami. Inwardly, both girls were laughing their asses off at Kidd's reaction, though the elder was really wishing that Kidd's denial of the whole deal were true and Naruto was still single.

XXXXXX

As Naruto flew back to whatever place he could shelter himself for the night, he thought back on Kidd and his father, Medusa, her sisters… And how it all came to what it now was.

(Flashback.)

A small kid about five years old with black hair and golden eyes played with a plastic scythe, the typical a child would carry for Halloween, he also wore a black cloak with jagged ends and a realistic, though slightly demonic-looking skull mask on one side of his face. Just as he practiced a few swings, he heard someone coming. Instantly running down he saw two figures. One was a large demonic being with a purple demonic mask and white robes clenching a dagger in its teeth, the other was a blond whiskered man with messy hair, cerulean eyes, and ripped clothes. The stranger had on orange pants with a few holes and slashes from the knees down, was barefoot, and on top of his body he carried a black muscle shirt and a badass red cloak with black flames at the bottom, equally as battle worn out as his pants.

"Papa!" the kid shouted as he ran to the demonic figure in white robes to hug its much bigger frame. He then looked at the stranger, "Who is he?"

The blond gave the kid a simple glance, grabbing his neck to pop a few joints back into place, "Name's Uzumaki Naruto. Your dad and I have had a few business deals we need to settle down."

The Shinigami nodded, "It shall only take a while, Death. Go back to your room. We'll go trick or treating after I'm done." The kid nodded ecstatically and went to grab a skull bucket for his candy.

Naruto turned to the god, "So, he's your kid, the one who will take care of your job once you-"

"Yes." The god interrupted the blond, "He's also someone I'd like you to look after."

"We still have business to do, so I'll tell you my answer once we're done." Naruto replied as he moved forward.

The Shinigami spoke up, a hand on his mask to pull it off and reveal a man with three white lines around its black hair and golden eyes like his son's. "You know why we're here, Naruto. You're no longer human, not after what you had to sacrifice to defeat the Uchiha's and their damned legacy of anger and revenge. I should try to put you down, give you a chance to rest… But I can't, not until those who try to carry the Uchiha clan's legacy of blind hatred still exist."

"Basically, I just paint every single walls with their brain matter." Naruto summed up, "It won't be easy, those bastards are too self-centered in being gods to allow themselves to die."

"Another reason why I want a true immortal like you to cut off their heads." The Shinigami said as he turned around, looking calmly at the man whose father he helped in ruining his life, regret now lacing his next words, "It shall also be my way to atone for what I did to you."

He was shocked when Naruto snorted, "That? Shit… I never cared about what you did there. The only real sinner was my father for being too delusional before throwing me into this world as a demon… Funny how those misguided morons ended up being right."

"You are still Uzumaki Naruto. Whether you became a full demon thanks to Kurama or not, you are more human than he ever could be. That strength you have now, the ability to kill your heart to take down any enemy who threatens the humans we gods try to protect, that's what I'm looking for in a soldier of mine." The god said calmly.

Naruto chuckled, "Flattery will get you nowhere… I'm just here to beat those morons to death. After that… I don't know, I'll see what I can do traveling the world, maybe even start a family. Hell, if you're a father it can't be that hard."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked as the god before him laughed hysterically. Not knowing how wrong he was, Naruto just raised a brow and turned around.

XXXXXX

"Witches! They have witches!" a horrified man cried in the middle of his burning hometown as an army of blank-masked ANBU raided their town with a young woman helping them. Said woman's eyes were blank as she cast her own set of spells to turn the town into a burning inferno.

Soon enough appeared someone that froze the townsfolk and the ANBU's blood. Naruto's body erupted with red chakra, his canines had elongated dangerously and his crimson eyes with slit pupils demanded blood. He was still wearing his old clothes, never really bothering about changing since he had bastards to hunt down. The civilians watched the blond take off his cloak with a swift movement before his chakra moved into his body, forming a strange biological armor of pure energy as the blond rushed at the shinobi. The ANBU ran behind the witch, who mindlessly fired three fire blasts at the blond. Naruto was sent rolling back, making the shinobi smirk until he skidded to a halt on his knees and charged again, his shirt scorched and now turned into ashes, but his chest was protected by his chakra armor.

Just as Naruto got close, he disappeared in a Hiraishin. The only way the ANBU were alerted of the blond former shinobi being around them was when he slammed both palms into their captain's head, smashing it like a grape. "Hiding behind a woman you're using as a weapon… Every fucking time I see you Leaf bastards you prove me wrong when I think you can't get any lower." Naruto whispered in a dangerous voice that easily claimed how all his opponents would die: slowly and painfully. He flicked the blood of his hands and rushed at the ANBU, ducking and dodging he fire of the witch. Body parts flew around, cries of agony echoed into the sky as they distorted when the blond ripped apart ribcages, and more than once did Naruto enjoy just punching away until only a bloody pulp remained where a head once was.

Then it was just him and the witch, a woman with a mop of golden hair and matching eyes, she stumbled forwards, blood dripping from her mouth. Naruto cursed as he ran to her, holding the witch and watching the kunai stuck on her back. He then glared at where the kunai came from, a lone Leaf shinobi cackling madly, "Hehehe… How's that, you demon?! Think you can be a hero?! Well, think again! It doesn't matter what you do or where you go, you'll never save anyone so long as the Leaf lives to carry on their legacy, for the Uchiha Clan you will suffer!"

"You bast-" Naruto roared, about to lunge at the now retreating shinobi, but the witch's hand on his shoulder stopped him dead in his tracks. "Please… my… my daughters… They…In the forest… a fortress… please… save…"

He grunted, "Okay, I'll go, just don't speak." He pleaded as he removed the kunai and started to pour his chakra into the injury, trying to at least give her some energy. "Is there a doctor here? Come on! Anyone!"

A villager stepped forward, but smashed Naruto's hopes, "Why should we help that monster?! She attacked us with those ninjas!"

Naruto snapped, "She was being controlled! Those assholes can manipulate others and make them tools! Use your fucking head! Her daughters are in danger, those fuckers have them, and she's been back-stabbed by them! If you do not get me a doctor to take care of her right now I will end what those shinobi started and burn this village so deep into the ground you'll see Hell!"

"Naruto!" someone cried, the blond turned to see the Shinigami and a much older Death following him, Death had grown into a healthy teenager, already efficient with scythes, like the one he carried on his shoulders. The god looked around at the woman in Naruto's hands before turning to his son, "Get a medic immediately, and help the villagers as much as you can." He then turned to the blond and helped the woman with her wound, "Naruto, I'll take care of her, we've heard about more Leaf shinobi nearby, and you're our best soldier taking care of them."

The blond nodded and ran off, needing no more words.

XXXXXX

The image of a red demonic fox loomed in the horizon for the shinobi in an underground base, and as they tried to put up a fight by making stronger walls to hide behind and improvising several traps for their incoming doom which walked on two legs, three small figures knew something was up. Two little girls cradled their little baby sister in their arm, curling into small balls at the corner of their cell as the guards ran around, barking orders at each other. Then the little one started to cry, making the blonde girl and her elder black haired sister gasp.

"Come on, Shaula, don't cry!" the black haired girl in a dress whispered, trying to silence her baby sister by rocking her back and forth with the help of the middle sister.

"She must miss mama…" the blonde said looking down, "I… I miss her too."

And before they knew it, the cries of their sister were silenced by two guards flying back, several of them cursing as they fired jutsu after jutsu at a large mass of red energy. Said mass of pure power morphed itself into dozens of long arms to grab the shinobi, pushing them out of the way and away from the girls' line of sight, this action was followed by horrible screams and crunching, squishing sounds. Then the red energy disappeared and in walked a man in ragged orange pants. He turned to the cell and singlehandedly ripped off the door to the girls' cell. For a second they saw the eyes of a demon, but upon looking at them, those eyes turned warmer, softer and even caring. The blond man kneeled down, a hand extended to them.

"Come, your mother is missing you."

XXXXXX

Back at the small town slowly being rebuilt, Naruto was putting on new clothes, with his sage cloak slung over one shoulder he admired his new set of black hakama and gi combo with an orange sash. Then he heard a knock, and was greeted by Death, the son of the Shinigami nodded at him, leading the blond to a nearby room where he watched the same blonde witch who blasted him hugging her daughters tenderly, before looking at him with a small smile and a blush, making Naruto grunt as he felt his own cheeks reddening.

"Thank you…" the woman said, before the baby in her arms nudged at her, pushing her face into the witch's breast. She blushed a bit more and asked with a smile for some privacy, which he gave her.

Naruto closed the door with a click, sighing, "Is she really okay?"

Death looked down and gave his partner the news, "I'm sorry… the drugs those Leaf shinobi used to control her got to her system… They've been using poisons and strong serums to control her and more witches in order to make them fight for them, those little girls were experimented on too, but fortunately for them the doses were small… But their mother… they went all out on her… She… She can't make it…" the god's son let out a weary sigh, "She doesn't have much time, maybe one, two months, and that's being hopeful. We could try to heal her and take the drugs out of her system, but that'd only give her four more months. She's too weakened to keep on moving, it's a miracle she could have fought or survive being stabbed."

Naruto nodded, keeping a stoic face, "What will happen to those girls?"

Death put on his mask, "The orphanage will be rebuilt in a week, so-"

Naruto cut the son of the god who sealed Kurama in him, not liking where he was headed, "You don't meant to put them in a place where their mother is hated, and because of reasons she had no say in at all?"

Death shook his head, "No… It's just… What other options do you think I and my father have? We're currently at war with humans with souls so dark that they may as well be considered demons. You saw the darkness in those shinobi's hearts through your whole life, if we took care of three little girls while fighting them, then what are we supposed to do?" the young shinigami sighed, "As a god it's my duty to protect humans for how close they are to us gods. It's kind of a mercenary business, but we have no choice, it's our duty. And yet, now we have to turn a blind eye on someone's suffering to make sure the Leaf doesn't escape."

"Death, these aren't the humans you want to protect. These are monsters, these are real demons beyond redemption, these are the bastards we're going to hunt down to avoid more people dying like that woman so no more kids have to cry. Man up, if you want to be like your father then stop being a twat, it's time for you to cut some heads." Naruto said firmly, before looking at the room with the girls and their mother in it, "Think about it this way. We have been hunting the Leaf for several years, and they don't accept death so long as they can pass on some ridiculous legacy that's been ruining others' lives time and time again. If you want to feel pity, I'm the last person who wants to hear it."

Death sighed, "You really do have a big grudge against these guys." He then tried to smile, "Well, one way or another, I shall help you to make sure this ends. It's why my father and I walk along humans now instead of watching, to correct those mistakes he made when letting them do this to you… to everyone."

The kitsune gave the youth a calm glance, "Mistake or not, this isn't something that you should burden yourself with… Let's go hunt already, before I get too sappy."

XXXXXX

"Ah, Naruto-san! It's a pleasure to see you again. What brings you here?"

"The usual, ma'am, just checking on you and the girls. Uh… Damn it, I'm not good at being social, so forgive me if this seems rude."

In the middle of a forest, in a small cottage far away from any human village, three little girls lived with their mother, often visited by the man with black clothes and a red cloak who came to give them a present or check on their mother. This time he brought a box of chocolates, which were instantly snatched from his hands by a tiny blonde girl who ran to her room, making her mother call to her along her sister to stop her, but she was gone.

"Honestly, that Medusa…" the mother said, looking as her daughter hid in her room. The blonde woman had gotten her hair longer and tied it into a braid, and her skin had gotten paler, and now it was unusual for her to walk far from her chair or bed, thus why Naruto's visits became more frequent.

Naruto smiled, "That's why I brought more." He said and from his gi pulled out more chocolate boxes, and a bottle with chocolate milk for the baby in the woman's arms, handing one box to the black haired girl with a dress that matched her hair, making her blush before she raced to her own room. He chuckled awkwardly, "I'm still not good with kids, am I?"

The blonde mother chuckled, "I'd say quite the opposite…" she replied with a small smile that made a hue of pink invade Naruto's cheeks.

Before he could reply, he felt two sets of stares on him and the single mother, "Medusa, Arachne, what has your mother said about spying on others?" he asked, making the girls run back to the safety of their rooms.

The blonde woman smiled more, "Thank you."

"Uh… what for?" the blond man asked, taken back for a bit.

"For caring, for them, for me…" she said with a smile that made him feel at ease and wish things had been different, that maybe, just maybe… things had been different.

XXXXXX

"Why don't they die?" Naruto asked himself out loud in the middle of Death's living room.

"What was that?" the young shinigami asked, rather puzzled.

"I was just thinking… Why can't the Leaf stay dead? They are big in numbers and everything… But their legacy should end soon. We kill them by the hundreds, and I doubt they have enough time to breed like minks since we make sure no woman they kidnap is raped, and even if they had time to raise kids it'd be impossible to mold them into weapons with how easy we're mowing tem down… So, I ask: how are they not dead?" Naruto asked, feeling uneasy about this feeling.

Death spoke calmly, "They're humans. If mankind's known for everything it's because they are always evolving. I may be stronger than they are and I will live long after my human friends fade from this world but they are not inferior to the likes of us. They are adaptive. They learned to kill and to heal. Their civilizations forge bonds with other civilizations to change goods. Even their weaknesses make them more... admirable. They are a brave and tenacious race. It is my desire to protect them and help them when they need it."

"You speak like a drama writer." Naruto dead-panned, making Death face-plant into the coffee table. But he couldn't help but agree, "But you're right… And that's what bothers me, these guys are humans who have thrown away their hearts because of their vendetta against yours truly. It scares me to think of the lengths they'd go to get back at me."

Death knew what was going on, "We have several people guarding your friends. The Gorgon family's secured with the best of our troops. So, you have nothing to worry about what happens to your- I mean, that family." The young god said in a monotone, trying hard not to laugh at his friend's face.

Naruto blushed, "Tch… If you wanna mock me, do so face-to-face… Anyways… thanks…"

"Still, the witches being used against their will by the Leaf has created too many disagreements between them and humans. They're also very defensive when we try to deal with them, which is very understandable… But…" he looked at Naruto, who groaned.

"What?"

"Well, witches are fond of you. In their culture, in their society, you're a benevolent guardian deity with how many times you've stood for them and fought against the Leaf for both them and humans, even protecting them from whatever man saw them as monsters. Maybe if you talked with them, they could be on our side to-"

"So, you want to have them work with us?" Naruto cut him off, "You did say they hate mankind's guts."

"Well, the Leaf is a common threat… It may be difficult, but if we set aside our differences and hatred, we could stop them."

XXXXXX

(End of flashback)

"Stop them… but at what price?" Naruto asked himself as he looked at the run down home before him as he gently knocked on the door with his knuckles. Once the door was opened, he was tackled by a familiar mop of pink hair with matching pink eyes staring at him lovingly. "Hey, kid… You missed me?" he asked between gasps, Chrona's grip on his torso was a bit too tight.

"I sure missed you, Papa. Hey, Mama has a mission for us, though she says it'll have to wait." The girl said ecstatically as Medusa walked out of the doorframe, looking amused at Naruto's weakened form.

But her happiness was cut short when a black fur-ball jumped off her own head, using her skull as a step, and landed on Naruto's chest, nuzzling his whiskered cheeks with her own, "She's not the only one who missed you, nya. Did ya get Blair something good?"

"Yes, I did, and I'll give it to you once I can stand up." He said, and instantly Chrona and a now human Blair helped him up. The blond smiled as he handed them chocolate boxes, making Medusa growl and glared daggers at the back of the magical cat's head… until she got a box herself. "This is for behaving… however briefly." Naruto said, looking away from the now blushing blonde witch.

"You won't win me over with chocolates." Medusa said trying to make herself look strong, which failed miserably thanks to her large blush, "If you wish to make things up to me for making us wait-"

"I heard tomorrow there's a festival… I hope you can handle your ramen and booze." Naruto said, looking away from the witch, who turned her head away from his to avoid looking at the gruff man.

Blair snickered on Chrona's shoulders, now back to her cat form, '_Oh, so cute… I don't know whether to push them into an awkward situation or take advantage of Naruto-kun's cuteness… Oh, decisions, decisions…_'

XXXXXX

However, as the small "family" worked out their issues by planning a visit to a festival, a certain god sighed, not feeling well. "Naruto… Did I really fail as a god, or as a friend?"

Death moved away from his own mirror, feeling a chill running down every cell in his body, "I'm sorry… I'm really…"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Major apologies for those who wanted a fight between him and Kidd, but I wanted Naruto to show that he respected Death once and despite not really liking the god now he still has a few positive thoughts about him. So, had to work things here to show a bit of Naruto's back-story and possibly spoil a few future surprises, giving major hints that I hope work well in the future. I also updated so you readers of mine who've been supporting this story know I at least care, and so I can tell you that it's been a difficult time for me: I have a LOT of work to do, and am in a dangerous situation in which I may get diabetes unless I go through intense cardio training to make sure I can be a healthier man. So far I can barely feel my legs.**

**Anyways, I hope I can keep on updating at least one chapter per week, from whatever fic I can work with, like I used to do before being told how much I seriously need to start training to look like Mike Chang.**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
